


Twisted Magik

by miss_taken



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Deceit Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit is deceit periodt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, He has reasons for his actions, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Patton and Remus are close friends, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Platonic Logan/Remus, Platonic Logince - Freeform, Platonic Patton/Remus, Platonic Virgil/Remus - Freeform, Virgil and Patton are siblings, deceit manipulating virgil cause this poor little anxious baby needs affection, sibling love between patton and virgil, sibling love between the twins, we all know Patton is close friends with everyone, we stan siblings loving and caring for eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_taken/pseuds/miss_taken
Summary: This is an au where there is magic and war, love and forgiveness and tales to be told through the stories of our heroes and foes.Welcome to Twisted Magik.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

Long ago, there lived two Kingdoms in harmony. The Kingdom of Delkate and the Kingdom of Petros.

It is said that there lived an ancient, deceiving beast who tricks its victims with false promises in the Kingdom of Petros. But no one knows where it currently hides.

In old folktales and songs of the common people, there once was a war between the two Kings -who founded their kingdom- against the guile beast. Once the King of Petros slew the beast, the King of Delkate turned the beast into stone.

But since magic was still new and uncontrollable back then, turning something organic into stone proves to be difficult for the young king. In return, the beast burnt from the spell that was not completed so he fled into the woods to be never seen again.

This, however, brought unity to the Kings as they ruled their Kingdom in harmony. Decades over decades, no one has seen the beast ever again.

“And that, my children, is how your great, great, great, very great grandfather founded this kingdom!”

A book closed as the mother smiled at her two boys. The mother, The Queen of Petros, felt lucky that she gave birth to twins. Her dearly beloved twins, Roman and Remus.

The boys had their eyes widen in awe and amazement, they started jumping on their beds as they pretended to play swords in the air. This caused their mother to laugh happily.

“I’m going to fight like how our great, great, great, greeeaaat! Grandfather did, Mother!”

Roman exclaimed, smiling as his brother jumped next to him.

“We’re gonna be soaked in blood!”

Remus shouted happily. Roman made a look of disgust but laughed with his brother. The mother at this point was not too worried for her son’s…weird obsession with gore and blood as she bypassed it as something her son was intrigued in, maybe, scientifically? She tried to not be too worried about it.

Roman noticed that his mother was smiling but her eyes held sadness in them, he grabbed his twin brother to quiet him down as they both went to sit in front of their mother.

“Mother, why do you look upset?”

Roman’s question brought a series of stuttering and shocked within the mother who was flushed in embarrassment.

“Oh, dear, it’s nothing.”

“That’s falsehood!”

Remus shouted while pointing at his mother who blinked at her son’s word of choice.

“You’ve learnt that from Logan?”

The question earned two nods of agreement from the boys, their mother shook her head and stood up, ushering the boys to go to their respective beds while grabbing the oil lamp. She tucked them in and gave them each a kiss on their heads

“Now boys, I expect that the both of you to stay in your beds and not to roam out of your rooms to the kitchen.”

She specifically eyed Remus who just shrugged.

“Momma…”

“Yes, Roman?”

“You still haven’t told us why you’re upset.”

While walking towards the door, she stopped and sighed.

“You will know the reason someday, my little heroes. I love you both equally, Roman, Remus.”

“We love you too, momma.”

Although Roman and Remus weren’t satisfied with their mother’s answers, they both slept soundly that night, unknowing of what goes on behind their closed bedroom door.

Soon, the truth will reveal itself.


	2. I: Who is he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler but it's needed to progress the story! so yea.  
> Roman and Remus are 18 and so is Logan.  
> Patton is 17, going on 18!  
> And, Virgil, well we'll see him later, don't worry!

Fire, screams, blood and gore were all Patton could see. Even though his vision was blurry, he could see the pain, he could hear it.

This felt too real. He could feel his heartbeat picking up, fear completely engulfed his figure. He knew it was him, that this dream is a memory and the people he frequently interacts in this recurring dream, he felt as if he knew them. They felt like his parents he never knew and a brother he never gets to properly meet. Only in this dream, this horrible nightmare.

This was the closest he could ever get to be with his family.

He held his baby brother tightly in his arms, scared to let him go as his Father had them in his arms, with the boys’ mother in tow.

They were running. He remembered now, they were running from the war that was mysteriously and suddenly waged upon their once happy home.

He remembered his mother was saying something as she tucked them into someone’s arms; he still had his baby brother with him.

He knew she was saying something important, he could see the tears in her eyes that she didn’t allow to fall, he could see his father sobbing but held a smile so his boys know that it’s okay to cry, it’s okay to be scared.

_‘Don’t lose sight of what’s important, Patton, Vi...l, take care of each other. We love you.'_

And then he wakes up. The same dream, again. He never knew what this dream meant. Where he came from or who was his family.

He quickly wiped the sweat away from his forehead with the back of his hand. _'Vil? That's new.'_

Patton took a deep breath and shook his head. Time to forget about it.

It's not like he can do anything about it. He can't go out and find his beginnings.

He was stuck where he was. Maybe he liked it that way, but even if he did, he can't ignore the growing feeling in his heart. The feeling of needing to know who he was.

Patton looks around his room, drenched in messy fabrics and paintings that he did, he looked down from his bed to see Roman and Remus sleeping rather comfortably on the floor. This made Patton giggle as Roman would usually complain not having a good beauty sleep but down there with his brother, nothing seemed to bother him.

The door opened to reveal the princes’ personal valet who is in training for becoming a knight to protect the Princes’ and from the King’s orders, Patton too.

Patton waved and gave him a warm, wide smile.

“Good morning, Logan!”

Logan nodded at his direction and returned a small smile to him.

“Good morning, Patton. I see that you had double trouble last night?” Logan arched a brow as he noticed the twins on the ground still sleeping. Remus snored loudly which in return received a laugh from Patton and an eye roll from Logan.

“Oh, it’s nothing! They were just playing around, as usual.”

“And ‘the usual’ is that they now do this in your room, Patton?” Logan asked as he began picking up two swords from the ground that belonged to the twins. One covered in red paint and one is clean as if it wasn’t touched and recently covered in zinc. Patton chuckled and blushed in embarrassment.

“Agh! Dragon-witch!”

Roman woke up frantically with a shout as he yielded a paintbrush as if he was yielding a sword. Roman looked around and saw Logan looking at him with disinterest and Patton smiling at him.

“Good morning, Ro!”

Roman cleared his throat and combed his hair which was sticking out in every direction. His face flushed but soon calmed down.

“Sooo, what brings you to my humble abode, Logan?”

“Actually, it’s Patton’s humble abode, Roman.”

Roman looked around to not see his red and gold décor but dozens of fabrics and paintings everywhere. He chuckled nervously, seeing that his creativity went too far last night, and when he saw the red painted on Remus’ sword, he noticed that Remus was still snoring away in dreamland.

“Oh dear heavens, my apologies, Patton. It seems that my sudden surge of creativity in the middle of the night has asunder into this mess.”

Roman exclaimed as the three of them looked around Patton’s now messy room with props everywhere made by Roman himself and along with Remus who loves to delve into his own form of creativity.

“Oh it’s quite alright, Roman,” Patton got up from his bed and knelt down next to Remus to wake him up. “Wakey, wakey, Remus.”

Remus grunted out a no and went back to sleep. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

“If you don’t wake up immediately then no playing around in the mud for a week.”

And with what Logan said, Remus opened his eyes and glared at the now smirking valet.

“You’re no fun, Logan.”

“Incorrect, I can be fun when I want to.”

Roman laughed out loud causing Remus to roll his eyes and walk out of Patton’s room. Logan shook his head and walked after Remus.

“Well, duty calls, Patton. I know you’ll be busy attending to Roman.”

“Hey! I can take care of myself! I’m a young, growing Prince.”

Logan and Patton looked at each other with knowing looks as Roman puffed his chest out with a confident grin.

“What about that time when you and Remus accidentally filled the corridors with soap?”

Patton said with a giggle to the memory as Roman’s grin falter into a nervous smile.

“Welllll-“

“And that time when you and Remus tried to do trapeze but got stuck in the air instead for god knows how long.”

Logan added as he frowned at the memory.

“Okay, okay!”

Roman’s voice broke at the end but quickly cleared his throat. He gave a sheepish smile as he slowly pushed Logan out of the room.

“Yes, thank you, you iron giant nerd! Now go help my brother while I help Patton clean up his chambers.”

Roman quickly said as he tried to push Logan out. The young valet had a look of confusion as he got out.

“That is incorrect, if I remember correctly; you cannot clean your own chambers. Therefore you’re highly incomp-!”

Roman finally shut the door on Logan’s face, from behind the doors, you can hear the ongoing muffled paragraphs that Logan is still spitting out while walking away to attend to Remus. Roman sighed as he leaned against the door.

“Honestly, Patton, how can you endure the ongoing jabber of information that’s spouting out of him?”

Roman dramatically asked as he threw himself on Patton’s bed. The young prince yawned as Patton got himself up and started cleaning up his room.

“He’s not that bad, Ro, he’s just…passionate, that’s all!”

Roman snorted and laughed at the remark and stood up to walk up to Patton.

“Oh, you little ray of sunshine, always seeing the good in others.”

Patton shook his head as his cheeks turned pink.

“Oh shucks, Roman! Logan is actually nice! You just have to learn to get along with him and plus, he will be your knight soon, his training is almost completed!”

Roman stopped laughing as realization dawned on his face.

“Oh god, that means sooner or later either…”

Sadness clouded Roman’s features; he picked up the hem of his nightshirt and began to anxiously fiddle with it. Patton grew concerned and laid an arm around Roman and gave him a comforting side hug.

“Remus and I do not know which either of us is the first twin to become the heir of the throne…and although I do like to be King and help our people. I want Remus to feel important as well.”

Patton smiled at the genuine tone and care he had for his brother, he held Roman’s hand and guided him out his room.

“I do not know who will be King or who will be, oh I don’t know, the duke.”

Roman arched a brow as confusion etched into his features.

“The Duke?” Patton nodded.

“When one of you becomes King, then maybe whoever is King can bestow the title of Duke upon you, once you’re married of course.”

Patton mumbled out the last part quickly but Roman caught it as the blush on his face was evident to that.

“Oh.”

Silence fell between them as they walked down the corridors, -still holding hands- to Roman’s room to get ready for the day.

Patton, embarrassed from what he said earlier, quickly recovered as he cleared his throat. They reached Roman’s room which is next to his brother’s room.

When the twins grew at the age of 13, the King, their father, announced that since they are growing into young men, they must have their own chambers.

This of course upset the twins as they were stuck by the hip since they were out of the womb. Patton admired how close they were and how much they care for each other.

The Kingdom of Petros grew…dull and gloomy ever since the sudden attack thrown upon their neighbouring kingdom, Delkate, the only thing that the people of Petros look forward to every day are the laughter and kindness from their Princes.

And the occasionally disturbing thoughts that Remus interjects into the conversation but the people still love him.

-

The day went on like any other day for the Princes. Usually in any normal royal setting, they would see their father but they don’t. The only time they ever see him is when their Father request something from his sons.

Patton and Logan would sometimes whisper to each other how odd the King was, well, mostly Logan since he likes to observe from afar. Logan thinks the King is odd.

He remembered his father animatedly having a discussion with his mother about how merciful and intellectual the king was. And since Logan’s father was the captain of the Royal Guard, he took his words sincerely without a doubt but the moment he reached of age to attend the Princes’ alongside the help of Patton. He never once saw the King.

His father dismisses it that he was a busy gentleman when Logan brought his questions up on the dinner table.

“Logan, your food is getting cold,” Patton whispered as he drank his tea quietly.

Logan shook his head, he was zoning out again. He took a forkful of his eggs and washed it down with his orange juice.

Logan and Patton were sitting in a different table from the Royal family.

Although it was never mentioned to Logan that Patton was a valet, he was still there attending to both of the Princes’ needs. Actually, he was by Roman’s and Remus’ side ever since he stepped foot into the castle.

Now that Logan thought of it, who is Patton?

The young knight-in-training looked at the royal family’s table, Roman and Remus, as usual, are talking to each other happily and eating their breakfast. The Queen, their mother, was next to them, enjoying her tea. But the King is nowhere to be seen.

“Patton?” The young man in question looked up, waiting for Logan to finish his question.

“Have you ever wondered where the King is most of the time?”

Logan asked, his face scrunched up with confusion and worry, and if you knew him, it would even look like he’s suspicious of something.

“I’m not quite sure, Logan, though, it’s quite worrying.”

The tone of Patton’s voice caught Logan’s attention.

“Why do you say so?” Patton looked like as if he wanted to say something but was not able to speak. It’s as if he wanted to throw up whatever is eating him up inside but someone was keeping his mouth closed.

“We both know it’s odd enough that we never see the King, and when we do, it’s never quite, the pleasing experience that we thought it would be.”

Logan nodded in agreement, then he cleared his throat, he brought his chair closer to Patton.

“Patton, you lived here longer than I did, how come you never see the King?”

“Oh, it’s because-“

“My Queen and gentlemen, the King has arrived.”

Logan sighed in frustration. What the hell? Of all times the King wanted to come, he came at the moment where Logan could get the answer he needs.

His suspicion grew.

The guards opened the door as the Queen and her sons stood up, as well as the young valet and…Patton.

Logan’s brow furrowed. Just Patton.

The King walked in and as he did, Logan and Patton noticed how the Queen’s hands trembled. Logan never noticed that before. He looked at Patton who looked…sad. What?

King Stephen walked towards his wife who instantly bowed to him and so does his sons. Logan felt sick when he noticed the smirk on his face. It didn’t look like a kind one either.

The King grabbed the Queen’s chin with his thumb and forefinger.

“Sit down, my boys. Sit, my dear Cassiopeia.”

The Princes’ who went unusually quiet sat as their mother sat down as well. The King looked at Logan and Patton who bowed to the King.

“Your majesty, what pleasure to see you this morning!”

Patton was the first to break the uncomfortable silence in the room and for this, Logan was grateful. This earned a sigh of relief from the Princes’, but the Queen stayed quiet.

The King smiled but the young knight felt as if it was sinister from the way he was looking at Patton. He didn’t even acknowledge Logan.

“You, my boy, I was actually looking for you.”

This brought everyone’s attention. Logan noticed the Queen’s figure shaking.

Patton’s eyes went round from what the King had said.

“What is it that you need of me, your majesty?”

“Well, since you’ve been isolated from the outside world. I think you are of age to wander about with the Princes’ and their knight in tow.”

“What?!”

Four voices with different tones said in unison. Logan couldn’t believe it. Patton was isolated? Locked away from the outside world?

In the other hand, Patton felt ecstatic! He would be going out soon! Wander about the villages and everything he dreamed of doing!

Roman and Remus were excited as well! But they were confused as to what their father was planning. They became quite protective of Patton as they grew up together and always thought of Patton as their younger brother.

Even though, they didn’t know where Patton was actually from. They were glad that they had him in their lives.

As Patton got out of his seat to meet Roman and Remus halfway in the room, they began a conversation on what they would do once breakfast is over.

Logan looked at the King who was now out of the room. And just like that, as quickly and mysteriously he came, he went just like that.

The young knight eyed Patton with interest, who exactly was Patton?


	3. II: The wolf in sheep's clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There's unspoken abuse between two characters in this chapter.

“I usually don’t go to outings with Prince Roman and Prince Remus, I kind of assumed you went with them while I trained to become a knight.”

Logan explained as he and Patton walked to the stables beside the castle to get their horses to ride around the Kingdom.

“Oh no, I stay indoors, in my room. I usually sit with the Queen and knit with her!”

Logan raised a brow in interest and hummed at what Patton was saying but saw that he was distracted with…everything around him.

“I never properly sat down with the Queen, how is she?”

“Oh she’s kind of quiet most of the times, she doesn’t talk but I sometimes try to have a conversation with her though it didn’t work…”

Patton’s words fell from his mouth as his eyes went big in amazement when Logan they finally reached the stables. Logan waited for Patton to say something but was quickly caught off guard when Patton squealed.

“Oh my gosh! They’re so cute!”

Patton exclaimed and ran up to one of the horses which made Logan panic for a bit.

“Patton, wait just a minute! You might need to approach them…calmly?”

Even though Patton ran up to the stables, the horses didn’t seem to be frightened from the sudden appearance of someone new. Actually, the minute Patton pet one of the horses, they seemed calm. Logan stared at Patton in awe.

“Awh, I’m so glad I get to see them upfront! I’ve always seen Roman and Remus rode them from my window.”

Patton smiled as he laughed when the horse he was petting licked his face. Logan cringed but shook his head.

“Well, I guess there’s no need for an introduction. That’s your horse now.”

Patton looked at Logan with the expression of a boy who was just given candy.

“He’s mine?”

“She, actually.”

“She’s mine??”

With Patton’s smile so big, Logan admittedly cannot say no even if he was trying to.

“Yes, she is yours.”

Patton shouted in glee making Logan smile, just a tiny bit. He shook his head and went to tend to his horse.

“Uh, Patton, do you know how to-“

“Tend to the horses? Yep! I read all about it in this book on ‘How To Train Your Horses.’”

Logan blinked. Okay then, he is a 100 per cent sure that Patton isn’t who he thinks he is. He still feels suspicious about this whole…ordeal.

First of all, he finds out that the entire time he has known the Princes’ and Patton, that this kind young man has been isolated from the outside world and it was so casually thrown out there by the King?

Second of all, who is Patton and where did he come from?

“Oh my sweet, noble steed!”

Patton and Logan looked up to see Roman running up to his horse, following after him is Remus who seemed quieter than usual but perked up when he saw Patton.

“Patton!”

“Remus!”

Logan rolled his eyes and let out an expression of disgust then gagged when he saw Remus and Patton embracing.

‘Affection, ew.’

-

When everyone finally settled into their horses, the Queen came out of the castle’s doors surprising the young men.

“Remus, my dear, a word, please?”

Roman looked at Remus as if he was asking what their mother wanted. Remus shrugged and got off his horse.

-

The Queen turned her back, waiting for her son to come within her view.

“What’s wrong, mother?”

Remus asked with concern glossed over his eyes, he held his mother’s hands in his. Remus grew worried when he noticed how shaken up his mother was.

Was she scared?

“Remus, once it is sunset, you must take Patton to Delkate.”

Remus was confused. Take Patton to Delkate?

“I don’t understand?”

His mother looked up at him, tears threatened to fall from her eyes but what he has never seen before was something akin to determination. Remus didn’t know whether to be frightened or scream out in joy. He has never seen anything like that in his mother, only the occasional love, fear and sadness in her eyes.

“Promise me that you will take Patton to Delkate, into the abandoned castle and get the book.”

Remus gasped but not loud enough for the others to hear him, who seems to be distracted on their own little world.

“T-the book? But father-“

A trembling hand shut his mouth.

“Remus, just do as I told you and no matter what you do or no matter how you feel. Leave the Kingdom with the others.”

Remus felt panic, his heartbeat quickened. Leave the Kingdom? Leave his mother? What was happening? Did his father do something? Why did his mother want them to take the book? The Book?

“Why did you tell me, instead of Roman, or Logan or Patton?”

His mother gave him a shaky smile, her hands caressing his face. This calmed Remus as he grabbed his mother’s wrist. Scared of what’s going to happen.

This was all too sudden.

“You know why I didn’t tell your brother first.” They both laughed quietly, knowing Roman would probably gasp dramatically and shout whatever their mother just said without realizing that he was shouting.

“And Logan would instantly go to his father, especially since he picks up on what is wrong quickly.”

“What about Patton?”

His mother smiled, she gave Remus a kiss on his forehead.

“That boy, he’s special. If I could, I would tell you everything. But I’m running out of time. I need to leave before that man knows I’m out here.”

“Father?” Remus raised arched a brow. His mother shook her head.

“I-“

His mother tried to speak but she closed her mouth, seeming to be unable to say what’s on her mind. Fear dawned on her face

“What is it, mother?”

“Leave, now.”

-

On the ride out to the exit of castle, as Roman engulfed himself in an animated conversation with Logan who seems to be trying to ignore his fantasy-esque “nonsense”, as Logan would put it, Patton laughed along with whatever Roman was saying and enjoying the view around him.

Patton was so distracted that instead of riding his horse, he began running around wherever they are, forcing Logan to literally tie a rope around his waist and made him stay put on the horse.

Remus however, felt very peculiar, frightened and confused, he kept rubbing the base of his neck, trying to figure out on what’s going on with his mother.

This seems to be more than extreme than she usually was. This is, terrifying.

“Rem! Are you doing okay?”

Patton shouted as he laid on top of the horse, how? Well, he knew the answer because he did that too but now that his thoughts are occupied, he can’t give a snarky remark to make Patton laugh or Roman and Logan to roll their eyes at.

Remus shook his head, trying not to seem like he was thinking too much but felt caught when Logan looked at him and hummed to himself then looked forward.

Remus gave a smile to Patton and Roman, assuring them that he was okay. Once they turned their heads away from him. He went back into his thoughts.

He didn’t like that his mom was so insistent for him to leave the Kingdom with the others.

-

Queen Cassiopeia walked down the corridor to her quarters; she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was waiting for her near her door.

“Cassy!”

The man who used her husband’s skin as a disguise shouted her name as if he was familiar with it. She stayed in her place; fear froze over her figure as this man walked slowly towards her.

She felt terrified. She knew that wasn’t her husband. She knew why he was here. She knew who he was.

Damn her husband and his curiosity. But isn’t that why she loves him?

The man smirked and tsked under his breath. He stood in front of her and grabbed her hands. She gasped from the icy chill he brought and from the hideous mark on his left hand. She felt silent tears falling from her eyes. Terrified of what he’ll do to her this time.

“Now, I think I asked you to tell our boy, Remus, to take Patton to Delkate, did I?”

She shivered from the cold tone in his voice, regardless, she pressed her lips together. The man chuckled as he looked at her in the eyes.

She looked away, not wanting to meet the yellow in his eyes and slit pupils. She knew his tactics, he spoke in riddles. What were truths are lies and what were lies are truths, to confuse his victims into doing his bidding. Her husband, sadly, was one of them.

“Yes.”

A slap echoed the corridors as her scream bounced against the walls. She fell to the ground, shaking with fear and sobbing in pain. The man above her sighed in disappointment.

“How many times must I remind you, that I know when you lie, yet you still do.”

He knelt next to her, caressing her head. She flinched from his touch, he chuckled darkly. Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of her hair making her yelp.

“You must be so stupid. Don’t you know that my plan will happen either way no matter how many times you try to stop me?”

He threw her on the ground, dusting his hands off as he stood up, walking away from her. The Queen looked up as he walked away, glaring daggers at the back of his head.

“It’s not going to work. It won’t. I already told them to leave the Kingdom.”

She sneered as her voice was filled with hostility towards the man impersonating her husband. He stopped walking and turned around; he walked back to the Queen and knelt down to her level. His face is blank but his eyes held anger in them.

She gasped in pain when he forcefully grabbed her jaw.

“And who will come back to get their mother?”

Her eyes went big as she went stiff.

“You airhead of a Queen. Do you think your boys will just leave the Kingdom without their mother? You should know by now how much of a mama’s boys they are, Cassiopeia.”

He proceeded to push her as if she was a ragdoll, her crown fell off as he began to walk away.

As he walked, the Queen laughed, maniacally, and then she sobbed her aching heart out.

The ‘King’ was surrounded with dark smoke, every step he takes away from the enraged and broken Queen made him laugh. He sighed happily as his figure changed to someone entirely different. The Queen angrily looked away as she knew that face, it was all too familiar.

What came out of the dark smoke was a man drenched in black silk with yellow fur with a black cape appeared from his shoulder pads.

He stopped as he admired what he had conjured upon his body.

“I do love dramatic entrances, no wonder both of our boys are so dramatic. Just like their father.”

“They’re not your boys, they’re Stephen’s boys.”

Deceit chuckled.

“Not after you ate that apple.”

The Queen cried as she laid her head on the floor. She felt helpless. Completely and utterly hopeless.

No, no! She can't give up. What was the one thing she has always taught her sons, taught Roman, Remus, even Patton. She taught them to never give up. She'll be damned if she gave up on them. No matter what happens, she can't give up. Not on her boys.

"You won't get away with this, Deceit."

Deceit looked back at the Queen, their eyes locked in a trance. Hers were swirling with anger and he was filled with humour.

"I already have." And with that, he chuckled as he snapped his fingers, black specks of dust sparked into the air as the cloud of black smoke shapeshifted into humanoid figures, grabbing the Queen who tried to fight off the guards that Deceit manifested. She cried out in rage. Rage for her husband, and the rage for the man who tricked them both and rage for herself

Her husband might’ve brought the wolf in sheep’s clothing home, but she was the one who took the bite and now she’d led the lamb into slaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deceit is here and he's here to stay! Well...for now!


	4. III: Hijinks Will Ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this wasn't good but I'm planning on rewriting everything once I'm done with this fanfic.

“Today was so fun, you guys!”

Patton exclaimed as he recounted what he experienced today, well as much as he _can_ experience considering Logan still hasn’t let him go. His reasoning was _‘you’d have run off to every nook and cranny of the Kingdom and I simply will not allow that to happen under my supervision.’_

Anyways, they were all calmly riding their horses around the Kingdom. Roman looked back at his brother and noticed how quiet he still was. He didn’t ask what their mother talked about since he thought Remus would just casually tell him himself but now he was getting worried.

His brother seemed uncharacteristically…scared.

This is unusual for Remus to be.

“Hey, stinky, you doing okay there?”

Roman tried to squeeze in his nickname to bring out an emotion other than feeling frightened which in a way was successful as Remus chuckled a bit. He snapped out of a trance that he didn’t realize he was in and gave his twin brother a smile.

“Yea, I’m doing alright, Romano.”

The twins shared a laugh then silence loomed over them. As they rode around, they came to a clearing of land and in the distance, they saw an abandoned castle. Patton gasped as he noticed the plants and flowers and vines growing around it.

“Is that Rapunzel’s tower?!”

Logan’s words got stuck in his throat from being shocked as Roman laughed from Patton’s child-like innocence, but Remus didn’t laugh along with his brother as Roman thought he would; instead, he went next to Patton and silently removed the rope around him without Logan noticing. Patton saw this but was silenced by Remus putting his finger against his lips, signalling that they had to stay quiet.

“That was our neighbouring Kingdom, Patton. The Kingdom of Delkate.”

Logan began as he stared at the ruins that surrounded the lost Kingdom, then suddenly in his line of vision, Remus and Patton galloped away towards the Kingdom.

Logan panicked and saw Roman going after them.

“Remus, Patton, wait up!”

Logan saw the rope on the ground and cursed under his breath.

“I can’t go one day without some kind of trouble from either of those idiots.”

He murmured dryly, he sighed then allowed his horse to quickly gallop after them.

This wouldn’t end well.

-

“Remus, why’d you do that?!”

Patton shouted as he tried to keep up with Remus whose facial features were now serious, his brows furrowed at the thought of what his mother demanded him to do.

Something has to be wrong. After he makes Patton get the book or whatever the hell it is, he’ll return for his mother.

“There’s something that mother wanted me to do, what she wanted _you_ to do.”

Remus explained as the four of them now stopped at the entrance of the kingdom. Patton looked at him, confusion written all over his face. Roman went down from his horse and stared in awe at the abandoned castle. Logan came after him and took his horse next to Remus.

“That was really irresponsible of you to do, Remus. Now that the three of you got a glimpse of Delkate. We must go back to Petros immediately. The sun is almost setting.”

Remus didn’t even realize, he looked at the sky to see bright colours of orange, purple, red and pink. He got down from his horse.

“Remus, Roman. Get back on your horses.”

Logan began to grow irritated at not being listened to. He sighed then looked at Patton who was staring at the broken down Kingdom. He looked…sad.

“Remus…”

The quiet tone of Patton’s voice brought attention from the young twins and the knight.

“Why’d you bring me here?”

Patton’s voice grew even quieter. He closed his eyes as his heart began to beat faster. He saw flashes, images in his head that he never knew was there. He only ever saw them in his dreams. He was beginning to hyperventilate causing the other three to feel worried. Remus had some sort of hesitance in his eyes as his brother and Logan went to Patton’s side, trying to comfort him and asking him what was wrong.

Patton had tears flowing down his cheeks. Logan grew angry.

“Okay, that’s enough. Remus, we’re leaving. Now.”

Logan ordered as he glared at the twin who carried a sad expression. He didn’t mean for this happen. He didn’t want his friend to cry. He sighed.

“No.”

Patton suddenly said.

“We’re going in.”

Remus’ eyes lit up, Roman stared at Patton but nodded anyway. Logan shook his head as he saw Patton getting off from his horse.

“Patton. No. It is not safe for you at the moment. We have to leave now.”

His warnings weren’t being heard so he went down from his horse and grabbed Patton’s wrist. Said man looked back at Logan, he didn’t look sad anymore, he just looked lost but determined.

“Let’s just go home, please. I…I have a bad feeling about this.”

“But, the Queen wanted me here.”

Logan frowned; he was taken back from what Patton said. He looked at Remus who only nodded, his brother questioned him on what Patton meant.

“Mother wanted me to take Patton here, to find the book that Father has been looking for years after this Kingdom fell under attack.”

Remus explained, looking ashamed for keeping this from his brother who just shook his head and assured him that he didn’t feel bad.

Logan’s suspicions from earlier suddenly came back, he let go of Patton’s wrist.

“Why would she need Patton for this? Can’t mother ask for one of the guards to look for it?”

Roman asked his brother who just shrugged. He then walked forward and grabbed Patton’s hand who walked after him. The other two followed.

“But I don’t understand, Roman’s right, why does she need me for this?”

“I don’t know.”

“Wait a minute.”

Patton stopped but Remus kept tagging him along. Roman and Logan looked at each other in concern.

“What does she know, Remus?” His answers were met with silence. “Remus, does she know who I am?” This intrigued Logan, Roman kept looking at his brother and Patton, fearing that a fight would spark up soon. “Remus-“

“I don’t know, okay!”

Everyone stopped.

Remus was panicking. He looked scared, Roman gasped as he ran up to his brother’s side, waiting for his brother to give him an okay signal when he opened his arms. His brother nodded and soon was engulfed in Roman’s arms.

Patton gulped, his usual happy face was embraced with the worry and sadness he feels. Logan in the other hand felt as if someone was watching them; he turned his head around to spot someone in a dark cloak hiding in between the trees.

He was stricken with fear. Logan usually doesn’t feel scared because he usually knows what to do. He read tons of books and learned survival skills in case anything happened.

He shouldn’t feel scared.

So he won’t allow himself to be scared.

If there’s anything the Queen needed, he should be able to abide by whatever she requested.

He won’t be scared.

“Okay, let’s all calm down, guys. Roman, give Remus the breathing exercise that I’ve taught you guys before.”

Roman nodded and quickly tried to help his brother as they noticed Remus hyperventilating. Patton felt upset, he felt bad. Did he do this? Was the questions too much? He felt so awful, his eyes filled with tears.

He hurt Remus.

Remus just wanted to do what his mother asked him to. Maybe he should’ve stopped Remus when he removed the rope. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone out. Maybe he should’ve stayed indoors. Is this why the King kept him indoors? Him being so isolated seemed so normal to the people in the castle. Roman and Remus have tried to sneak him out one time but it resulted in the King separating them, he punished them.

It was his fault. Patton finds himself thinking that maybe, he would be better off if he was alone.

“Patton?”

Patton opened his eyes; he didn’t know when he closed them. He was breathing fast. Logan was looking at him with concern as well as the twins.

“Patton, I’m sorry, I-“

Why was Remus apologizing? Patton should be the one apologizing.

He didn’t want to be here right now. His breathing quickened. He felt heat swelling up from inside him. What was happening? He hears the voices of concern from his friends. It’s too much. He’s dizzy, he’s crying, he’s in pain. He can’t stay here. He feels dangerous. He feels mixed emotions that aren’t his. The voices are crowded, they’re surrounding him. He can’t breathe like this.

He wanted to be alone.

So he ran.

He ran towards the abandoned castle.

Following him was the shouts of his name. Why was he running? Why was he scared? What happened back there?

As he ran, he began to feel better; it was like as if he came out of the water for a breath of fresh air.

He entered the castle and just ran down, passing by was the room where a King would sit next to his Queen. Patton kept on running despite the calls of his name.

He didn’t know where he was going. He let his legs guide him to wherever he ended up.

He finally stopped to catch his breath, he leaned against a wall. Suddenly he fell.

“Woah!” Patton gasped as he fell to the ground. He moaned in pain as he coughed from the dust of the carpet that came up when his weight fell on it. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room.

“What the…”

Wasn’t he just leaning against a wall? And now he’s on the floor?

“Was I leaning against a curtain?”

He asked himself quietly but then he heard a high-pitched scream. His eyes widened in fear.

“Roman?!”

“P-Patton! Where are you?”

Roman cried out, still shaken up from what he just witnessed.

Patton fell through a wall.

Logan and Remus were in the other corridors but heard Roman’s all familiar scream and ran to where he was.

They found Roman trying to break down the wall with his sword.

“I’ll get you out, Patton!”

Patton stepped back, surprised that he heard Roman’s voice from the other side of the wall. So he did fell through the wall.

Patton couldn’t believe it.

“Roman, stop that. He’s not here.”

Patton heard Logan’s voice followed by a sigh.

“No! I-I’m here! Though, I don’t know how!”

Logan and Remus were shocked to hear Patton’s voice through the wall. Remus began to laugh maniacally. Not only was Roman breaking down the wall, but Remus is also now stressed too. Logan groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose

Patton looked around the room he was in, trying to find a way out. Then he suddenly heard two slaps. Roman’s sword was not clanging against the wall anymore.

“Honestly, what would the two of you do without me? Get it together.”

Patton breathed out a sigh of relief. Logan got them to calm down.

“Patton, we’ll be out here waiting for you, we’ll try to find a way to break down the wall.”

Patton smiled as he laid his right hand on the wall he came through.

“Take care of them, Logan, I’ll be fine.”

Patton then proceeded to walk to the centre of the darkroom, noticing that it was walled all around, except for one in the front where there was a wooden door. Maybe that’s his way out.

Logan kept his left hand on the wall, hearing Patton’s voice not filled with fear was comforting. He thought he would be but then again, Patton is full of surprises that seem to keep shocking him every time.

Logan looked back at the twins who were sitting on the ground, pouting like 5-year-olds. Both of them held their cheek from the slap that Logan gave them.

“You didn’t have to slap that hard, Logan.”

Roman frowned at Logan while he rubbed his red cheek. Logan just gave him a mocking smile then fell back into his poker face.

“The more you guys freak out, the more Patton would freak out too.”

Remus looked out the window in one of the corridors and saw that the sun has already set. The light of the moon lit up the dark corridors.

“The sun has already gone down.”

Remus announced.

“I know.”

Roman rolled his eyes.

“You know _‘everything’_.”

As sarcastic as Roman sound, Logan just nodded.

“That is correct.”

Roman groaned and plopped down. Remus laughed at Logan being oblivious to his brother’s sarcastic tone.

“I don’t understand?”

Remus just pats Logan’s back and laid his head on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Logan.”

Logan sighed.

-

Patton opened the door to see spiral stairs going down, he felt chills go down his spine. He stepped back as his brows furrowed.

This looks scary. He remembers from the books he read that any time a princess goes downstairs, they either;

a. He’ll find a spindle wheel and get entranced by a pin and then fall into a coma until his prince charming comes to save him.

b. He’ll somehow lose his shoes on the way down.

c. Or he’ll meet a witch

Patton takes a deep breath in and puffed his chest out, keeping his fear on the side and putting on a brave face.

He took his first steps and he immediately took a step back when the torches lined up along the walls suddenly began to light up spiralling down the stairs.

Patton’s eyes sparkled with wonder. If Roman and Remus were with him, they would definitely freak out as the three of them are a fan of Grimm’s Fairy Tales.

Well, he and Roman loved the light versions while Remus enjoyed reading the original darker tales.

Patton rests his hand on the wall as he began to walk down the stairs.

His head went back to how Roman and Remus reacted to him phasing through the wall and thought that maybe he should’ve reacted more than he did.

It didn’t register in his head that he literally phased through a wall. Stone, hard wall.

He stopped and took a deep breath. Because now that it’s registering, he’s freaking out.

“OH MY GOD, I PHASED THROUGH A MAGIC WALL!”


	5. IV: Constants Part 1

Night falls in the Kingdom of Petros and the four young men haven’t returned yet to the castle that seemed to look darker than the rest of the kingdom.

Cassiopeia was in her chambers, locked from the outside. The dark shadows that Deceit has summoned out of thin air are outside guarding her door and two more are in her room just staring at her, making sure she’s not doing anything.

She sat in the corner of her room, her eyes red and puffy from the crying, her cheeks wet from all the tears she shed.

She feels terribly frightened. She doesn’t want her sons to come back for her or Deceit would have the book. She can’t let him have the book. She hoped that for the little time she had when she talked to Remus would have him understand that he shouldn’t let anyone get the book. She sighed and laid her head against the wall.

Ever since her husband found out that his great-great grandfather’s battle against the beast was a legitimate battle that happened, _~~-honestly he shouldn’t be surprised-~~_ , and he just had to find out for himself. So he set on a quest to find the beast into the old woods behind the castle.

The Kigam woods.

She tried to stop him, she really did. But when has something set on his mind, he never backs down. So with a heavy heart and a small smile, she stayed in the castle, 7 months pregnant and tired, she prayed and wished her husband good luck as he rode against the wind with his horse.

When he returned, there was a welcome celebration for him, she thought he would be jumping in his steps as he usually would do when he feels happy or accomplished but he was…acting odd.

Weirder than usual.

It was only when she was 8 months pregnant did she realized how right she was.

He gave her an apple.

A simple shiny red apple.

He was being oddly sweet to her, his sentences felt forced, every time he speaks, he would involuntarily hiss. It completely caught her off guard.

She was forced to take a bite, the apple then turned rotten and was immediately turned into black ashes.

She fell ill after that. She was terrified, she kept getting morning sickness and she kept vomiting. She was scared that maybe _he_ did something wrong with her unborn children.

Turns out, she was right.

-

_Earlier that day_

A figure draped in a dark cloak was walking through the busy village of Petros. He had a basket full of what he bought from the market place, now he just needed to pick up some things from the woods and he’ll be heading back to his home.

He felt people beginning to stare. His pulse began to quicken. He hated crowded places and attention. He tried not to hyperventilate in public as he walked faster away from the village. He looked around; making sure no one was looking before he headed into the woods. Then he hears cheers from the people, he looked at where the people were looking and saw the princes’ of the kingdom, and who seems to be their valets.

The cloaked figure’s breath got caught in his throat as he saw the Prince in his white attire with a red sash, riding on his famously white horse.

The figure stepped back in the dark so he could put down his hood.

His eyes sparkled as Prince Roman waved at the people with a winning smile.

He felt something nudge his foot; he looked down and saw a black cat that looked up at him.

“Stitches, what are you doing here?”

He said with familiarity as he bent down to pick his cat up who comfortably laid in his arms. He smiled at stitches and gave her pets which she purred to.

He then looked up in time for Roman to pass by him then suddenly their eyes locked. The young man’s eyes widened as he blushed, he then turned around and ran away.

The Prince didn’t call after him as he was then ushered by Logan.

-

“Why are you running, Virge?”

Virgil stopped; he gasped for air and brought up a finger to signal for the other person to let him breathe.

“Uhm, no reason.”

Virgil looked up to see his friend floating lazily on air. He panicked and looked around him to see if there was anyone who would see them.

“Remy! You know we can’t use any type of magick out of the circle!”

He whispered-shouted at him, frustrated but his features showed anxiousness.

Remy just let out a ‘pfft’ and proceeded to fly near the trees. Virgil frowned as he crossed his arms at Remy who just grinned at him.

“They can’t see me, Virge. Take a chill pill!”

Virgil rolled his eyes and walked past him. Remy just flew after him, stitched jumped on Virgil's shoulder, to a tree branch and then to Remy who doesn’t seem to be bothered.

“You know, if Emile finds out you’re using your wings out of the circle, you won’t be able to leave his hut.”

Remy took a moment to think of the consequences, his silence earned Virgil a smirk and even smiled when he heard Remy groaned for a long time knowing that if Emile knew, he would be in for a long lecture.

“Ugh, whatever, I don’t mind listening to his voice.”

Remy then fell into a dreamy state as his body swayed in the air, his wings seemed to flap faster at the thought of Emile. Virgil rolled his eyes but smiled at his friend’s dazed state.

“When are you gonna tell him?”

Remy’s face went red; Virgil had to suppress a chuckle.

“Shuddup.”

Remy murmured as he sinks into his own hood.

Virgil just sighed then saw something familiar in the distance.

“We’re home.”

Virgil’s anxiety from earlier was forgotten when he saw his home.

A village full of people and other creatures, magick follows them around and you could feel it in the air.

Virgil happily sighed and looked down to see a line of parasol mushrooms and tiny beads of protection crystals which extends further down the line.

He stepped over them as Remy floated behind him.

To them, it’s just carefully stepping over the line but to anyone outside, the minute they step over, they disappear.

This was a protection ring, consists of parasol mushrooms, protection crystals and salts and powerful spells which was cast by the highest rank of magick-users, archmages.

No one knows they exist and the reason why is because they were under attack 16 years ago.

No one knew how it happened; it was so sudden and fast. There was a rumour that the King of Petros sent an attack from the fear of a beast that was gone for centuries. But as Virgil grew older, he realized that maybe what the King said he saw was true.

There were whispers of a statue deep within the Kigam woods. The statue was destroyed on the day the attack was sent to them.

Or maybe the people of Petros who can’t study magick became scared of those who can.

Either way, Virgil heard that the archmages are taking in apprentices to train and teach them higher studies of magick. Remy was one of them, his reasoning was he didn’t want to be lazy and thought it would be fun but the truth is.

He’s scared, everybody is scared.

Because the beast is real and he has escaped his stone, cold prison.

-

“Hey em!”

“Hey pi.”

Remy and Virgil greeted Emile as they walked into his hut, Emile looked up and gave them a smile, he turned back to his patient who was an 8-year-old centaur.

“Now, don’t run too fast, little one. Be careful!”

Emile said as he gave a soft pat to the kid’s now bandaged knee –which is the carpus-, the kid gave him a grin with his middle tooth missing. Emile patted his head as he helped the young centaur off his table.

“Thanks, Dr. Picani!”

The young centaur exclaimed as he galloped out of the hut to meet up with his friends.

Remy flew on top of the table and lay there, making Emile chuckle. Virgil fished out a scrap of paper from within his robes.

“What brings you here, Virgil? Does your nonna need anything?”

“Uh, yea. She said that she needed some herbs, spices, a couple of essential oils, protection crystals and every colour of candles you have.”

Emile hummed and immediately levitated the things that Virgil requested and kept them in a basket.

He handed Virgil the basket who in turn gave a small sack of gold coins.

“Oh, there’s no need for that, Virgil, we’ve known each other long enough and I know how you guys are running out of gold lately.”

Virgil flushed in embarrassment and shook his head.

“N-no, I insist! Take the sack, Emile.”

Emile’s face grew into worry as he looked at Remy for an answer. He just shrugged; he knew Virgil would still insist on giving the sack either way.

“Virgil-“

“Pi, please just take it.”

Virgil softly said as he looked down, nobody knows this but he could feel their emotions, his nonna said he was an empath who could feel what others feels, emotionally and mentally. But he needs to ask them permission first since he feels weird with just invading their feelings without consent.

And since he has known Remy and Emile ever since he was young, they reassured him that his knowledge of how they feel emotionally was okay and he didn’t need to ask all the time.

This means he knows how they feel for each other, but he won’t say he knows though.

Anyways, Virgil feels bad; embarrassed that he doesn’t have any money left to provide for his nonna’s needs.

He could always try to become an apprentice but his magick barely works and he never knew why. Why were his magick capabilities so different from the others?

“Virgil.”

He looked up at Emile who handed him another sack of what seems to be full of gold coins; his eyes went round, bewildered at what Emile was giving him.

“Emile, no, this is the second time-, I-, how do I pay you back?”

Emile just shook his head and gave him a smile. His eyes were full of understanding and kindness.

“You pay me back by visiting me more often, honestly. You and Remy are the only ones I’ve got here.”

Emile’s smiled faltered, his eyes darted away. 16 years ago, he lost his family in the attack. Though he was older than him and Remy, he was still young.

“And plus, I want to help out, your nonna has done so much for me. This is the least I can do for her.”

Virgil stayed stuck, hesitant on taking both of the sacks. Remy rolled his eyes; he got up and walked up to Virgil, grabbing both of the sacks. Before Emile could say anything, Remy shoved the sacks in one of Virgil’s baskets.

“There! Now stop being so humble, honestly, honey.”

Emile giggled as Virgil just crossed his arms and made himself look small. They heard a knock on the door. They looked to see a school of faeries; one of them flew next to Emile’s ears and whispered something to him.

“Dion is hurt? Again?”

The school of faeries that were next to the door were giggling but soon stopped when the one next to Emile shot them a look then turned to the healer and gave him a sweet smile while nodding.

Emile wore a worried look then began to talk to himself under his breath while grabbing some things he needs to heal a merman.

Remy kept an eye on the faeries, frowning as he knew that the merman flirts with Emile a lot but the healer –bless his heart- is oblivious to that fact.

Virgil chuckled at the interaction.

“Well, I’m heading out now. Don’t want to keep nonna waiting.”

Emile nodded and gave Virgil a big smile behind a couple of things that he was holding in his arms.

“Give her a hug from me!”

Remy went next to Emile and helped him carrying his supplies.

“And another from me too!”

Remy exclaimed. Virgil smiled at them as he went out, his cat followed after him. On his way out, he bowed in respect to the faeries that waved at him and some sighing dreamily as he walked away. Stitches then hissed them, making them show feral fangs and hiss in return.

-

Virgil walked through the village; some greeted him and some exclaiming how much he has grown. Virgil just smiled sheepishly at them.

He gave a breath of relief as he saw the hut he lives in with his nonna. Surrounding the hut was a fence that his nonna invented a long time ago; they had protection crystals on them.

Virgil walked up to the hut and gave a small knock first before going in.

His nonna was sitting on a rocking chair, looking out the window. The window was built in a way where she could see deep into the woods in case anyone from the Petros Kingdom walked in.

She was there when the attack happened. Actually, she was the one who saved Virgil.

Virgil knows that nonna wasn’t his actual grandmother but he’s grown so used to calling her that. She practically raised him.

“Hi, nonna.”

His nonna hummed as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“I got us some food and those things you needed from Emile.”

She nodded, still looking out of the window. Virgil sighed but smiled, tiredly.

He went to the fireplace and saw that a small cauldron was boiling water.

He carefully took it out with some cloth to protect his hands from the heat and made some tea.

“Virgil.”

“Yes, nonna?”

“You should go to the castle.”

He almost dropped the cup he was holding but held it in time before it stumbled to the ground. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised with a surprised expression.

“The D-Delkate castle?”

She nodded.

He set the cup down and gulped. His hands trembling as he took out some flower petals and dry leaves to put in the cup.

“You should go now, the sun is almost setting.”

“But nonna, your-“

“Take my staff with you and some black obsidian and labradorite crystals.”

Virgil blinked, he nodded then set the tea aside.

He put on a necklace of black obsidian and labradorite crystals and put on his hood; he grabbed his nonna’s staff and looked back at her.

She’s still staring at the window. He sighed. He looked down to see stitches staring up at him, he knelt beside her and gave her a scratch behind her ear.

“Protect nonna while I’m gone, okay?”

Stitches responded by licking his hand.

“Nonna, what do you need me to get?”

“It’s not what I need. It’s what you’ll see and feel.”

Virgil’s eyes held confusion. Nonna Helena has been like this ever since he hit the age of 13. She did something to herself that made her paralyzed in shock.

So ever since then, he helped her around the house.

She hasn’t changed too much; she’s always been this monotone. But he knew she loved him, very much. He could feel it. But he could also feel fear; he never knew why and when he did ask. He never got an answer.

The only thing that was changed in her was her eyes. They weren’t blue anymore. They were white.

“Okay nonna, I’ll be safe. I’ll come back before it gets late.”

“Don’t go where I can’t go, Virgil.”

Virgil smiled and walked up to her, giving her a hug and kiss on her forehead.

“I won’t, nonna.”


	6. V: Constants Part 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more of Virgil before we dive into the fun stuff!  
> If you're curious of anything about the story and have questions then you are free to ask!

Virgil walked through the forest as he let his head wonder to whatever thoughts he kept in the back of his head.

His past.

He instinctively grabbed at the necklace around his neck, not the crystals, but the one he has had since he was a baby. On his necklace was a key.

He never knew what it meant. Or what it leads to. It was just a simple, dark-coloured, key. Nothing special.

He sighed as he let his hand down. His thoughts went back to his nonna, Helena. She has been a strong maternal figure in his life but there were some things that his nonna did that always scared him.

When he was five, his nonna confined herself in her room for a week. She asked one of their neighbours to take care of him. He never knew what she did. She would never tell him. What happened after was she became anxious, fidgety, scared.

He remembered what she told him.

_“Don’t fall for his lies! Promise me that you won’t fall for his lies!”_

She was a trembling mess after that, when he asked who she meant, she didn’t say his name. She _couldn’t_ say his name.

She would always keep an eye on him after that and never let him out of her sight, it was only when he became 13 that she did the same thing, and she would confine herself in her room for a week.

He never knew why. All he knew is to not disturb her or to not let anyone disturb her. After when she came out the next morning, he realized her eyes were white as snow then she passed out.

It scared him, he didn’t feel her emotions, they were gone momentarily. It was as if she died. But when she regained consciousness, she was paralyzed. He could feel her emotions again, but they were…dull. The love is still there, but fear was evident too.

She didn’t feel human to him. And that terrified him.

Virgil shook his head; he wanted to say ‘Oh, the past is in the past. People experienced worse.’ He sighed.

He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know who he is. He can’t even be a proper mage. Remy and Emile tried to teach him basic spells and magick but it never worked. Sure, a spark would come out but that’s about it. The only good thing he can do is feel what others feel. _‘But anyone could do that…’_ He frowned; sudden feelings of sadness engulfed him.

Virgil stopped, seeing that he was near Delkate. Then suddenly, four horses with four familiar people on them galloped towards the abandoned Kingdom.

Virgil couldn’t believe this.

He noticed that it was the Princes’ of Petros and two of their valets in tow. But what seemed odd to him was that Prince Remus grabbed hold of someone as they galloped towards the castle. Prince Roman and his valet shouted their names as they followed them.

_‘Patton…?’_

He heard one of them called out. His eyes twinkled when he heard this name. Something clicked in his brain. Where did he hear that name before?

Suddenly, his nonna’s staff began to glow at the tip in a lighter shade of blue.

“What the-!”

Then it began to float, he hesitantly grabbed hold of it, not sure what it was going to do. Then it suddenly pulled him out of the forest to the direction of the castle where the other four were.

His eyes widened and panicked. He tried to stop himself from being pulled but the staff just kept going. It felt like an unseen magnetic force was pulling it.

As he tried to pull back the staff so he could go back to the forest, seeing as the others are there, _~~-he didn’t want to be seen, especially by Roman but he would never admit that-~~_ , he heard shouts from the group signifying an argument.

Okay, this is great! Not really, he hates arguments but they’re distracted for now.

He grunted as he successfully steadied the staff in his hold but it was still squirming around, the argument was getting quiet, his breath quickened and he felt dizzy. He felt frustrated and confused.

Oh no, these aren’t his emotions. He accidentally felt theirs.

Usually, when he feels anxious, they get heightened, so his instincts resolve to a fight or flight response. But sometimes they resort to accidentally opening up for others emotions in. Which is sometimes dangerous considering his anxiety gets really bad.

_‘This isn’t good.’_

He gritted his teeth, his eyes watered. He forcefully tightened his grip on the staff, wanting to just be out of sight before they could see him.

“Just **stop**!”

He shouted, the shaft stopped glowing and laid limp against his hold. He blinked then gasped, slapping his hand to his mouth and ran to the woods, he pulled up his hood and hid in-between the trees.

He looked back to see if anyone saw him, his eyes widened when he saw one of the valets who looked tall, serious, sharp eyes and in some kind of uniform, he had a sword with its sheath. Virgil gulped. He was looking around.

_‘Could he be a knight?’_

He laid against the trunk of the tree, sighing in relief. He looked at the shaft in his hands and scowled at it.

“You almost gave me away! If you weren’t nonna’s staff, I’d toss you off.”

Virgil narrowed his eyes at the staff that of course didn’t do anything in return. Virgil rolled his eyes and laid it on the ground. He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

“What am I doing arguing with a damn staff?”

He sighed and let himself lay on the grass, the shadows of the leaves decorated his figure. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He took deep breaths and counted them.

He does this when he felt confused or angry or anxious or he felt like he was dying.

He opened his eyes and stared at the sky, the sunset’s colours swirled around the sky like it was a painting or those colourful faeries flying and dancing around the bonfire back in the village.

His heart rate relaxed as a soft smile graced his features. He laid his hand on his chest and felt the key. He took it out from under his shirt and stared at it.

He remembered when he was younger; he asked his nonna what it meant.

_“You’ll decide what it means for you, your past, present and future.”_

_“Why do you always have to speak in riddles, nonna?”_

He chuckled at the memory, he never asked why she spoke in riddles ever again, just treating her speech as something normal and everyone around them seemed to understand that so he didn’t bother and just accepted it willingly.

He closed his eyes to relax, and then suddenly, he felt specks of dust falling over his face, his nose crinkled from the dust. When he took a breath, he sneezed. Then he felt something hit his nose.

He opened his eyes to see a faerie flying over him. The anger she held seemed too big for her face that she turned red. He just stared at her then closed his eyes and laid back down.

The faerie then proceeded to gasp and continued hitting his nose, her movements emits jingles which did not help her revenge at all.

“Listen, Sally, if you hadn’t sprinkled your faerie dust all over my face, I wouldn’t have sneezed.”

Virgil explained as he stood up and held his hand out for Sally the faerie to stand on. She spoke but…it sounded like jingles and tiny bells if it was anyone who is not a mage by blood.

Sometimes the faeries can make themselves sound like that so no one would hear what they say, which is most of the times.

Virgil just chuckled at the faerie in his hand who just stomped her foot on his hand.

“Darling, you know I will never underestimate your strength but you do know that doesn’t hurt me, right?”

The faerie just blew a raspberry at him and plop down on his hand.

They had met when Virgil was taking care of the flowers and plants in the village. He likes to tend to them and help out his neighbours whenever its springtime. It relaxes him and gives him a sense of worth and value.

He used his forefinger to pat her head; she seemed to be calm now. He set her on his head where she lay against his hair.

Virgil looked back at the castle and saw the horses were still there but the others were not in sight. He felt like he saw and felt just like what his nonna said but he knew there’s so much more than just seeing and feeling.

There has to be an underlying reason why his nonna told him to come here. He held the key and looked at it. Could it be that the key has a lock somewhere in the castle?

Of course.

He completely forgot that his nonna specifically said to go in the castle. But, the others could be in there.

Sally rubbed his forehead as she noticed the crease forming when he overthinks.

“Nonna told me to go to the castle, should I go, Sally?”

The faerie looked up and eyed the castle, she looked back at Virgil then at the castle, she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at it in interest.

“I know you’ve never been out of the forest, but, maybe there’s something there for me. Maybe I could find my past in there, so I could move on…”

Virgil quietly said as he looked away from the key he held in his hand. He heard and jingle and sighed.

“If you come with me, promise me you won’t leave my side, I know how you get when you’re curious, Sally.”

He chuckled as he heard a low jingle from the faerie.

‘It’s now or never.’

Virgil took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He can do this, he can go into the castle, just look around if there’s anything suspicious or out of place and maybe…

He opened his eyes and looked at the staff.

His magick is useless but maybe the staff could help him.

His eyes widened.

Maybe that’s why it was pulling him towards the castle!

He grabbed the staff and stood up. His hands are shaky but that doesn’t matter. For the first time in forever, he’s not too scared to go too far, to go where people can see him.

“It’s final. We’re going into the castle.”

He’s done feeling like he’s a lost child. Today could be the day where he can finally find out who he is.

Today could be the day where he can finally find meaning in his life.


	7. VI: Hey, moon.

“What’s taking him so long?”

Logan muttered under his breath, his brows furrowed in worry. He felt his side getting jabbed lightly by Remus who looked at him with a knowing look.

Logan blinked, wondering why Remus was moving his eyebrows and smiling at him. He looked at Roman who had the same look.

“Why are you guys looking at me like that?”

“Oh, you know why, Logan.”

Roman said, drawing out the vowels in Logan’s name. The knight sighed, his face deadpanned, asking himself how he got stuck with these two halfwits.

“You like Patton.”

Remus announced loudly, making Logan blush. Roman laughed as he stood up and jumped around.

“I knew it! That ray of sunshine can’t just say _‘oh, he’s “nice” once you get to know him’_ without meaning! Patton likes you too! For some reason…”

Remus glared at him disapprovingly, Roman chuckled nervously and smiled sheepishly.

“Which is a miracle!”

“Not helping, brother.” Remus muttered, his eyes darting elsewhere.

“Wh- I _am_ nice, thank you very much.”

Logan said, his voice rising a bit at Roman’s accusing and sarcastic tone towards him. Roman’s facial features looked surprised which to Logan seemed unreal as he saw the annoyance in his eyes.

“Oh! So the teacher _does_ know what sarcasm sounds like!”

“What are you trying to imply, _your majesty’?_ ”

Roman gasped, shocked at how Logan used his royal title against him. Roman was known to have pride in being a Prince, it sometimes borderline on being narcissistic which sometimes doesn’t make him look good. Remus gawks at the two, not knowing what to do in this situation. Usually, Patton would be the one to break up fights like these as he hates arguments and would offer just to let them have everything talked out.

“Excuse me, Logan. But _I_ don’t think that’s how you should treat a Prince!”

“Oh, _please_. You’re more like a little bratty baby who seems to be stuck in an 18-year-old body. For a Prince your age, you should be acting like one!”

Roman’s eyes held some hurt in it but shook his head as anger soon filled in them. Logan glared at the Prince and vice versa. Remus awkwardly stood by the side, praying for Patton to come by quickly.

“Then there’s only one way to settle this, _Knight_.”

Roman scowled as he took his sword out, getting into his duelling stance. Logan scoffed as he took a step back and took his own sword out. Remus looked back and forth between Logan and his brother, if Patton was here, he would tell them to stop.

But since he’s not here, whatever happens, won’t be his fault. He shrugged and sat down.

Logan sighed. His poker face held a certain amount of exasperation and annoyance.

“Very well, then, _your highness._ ”

Remus tried not to laugh so his brother’s ego won’t be wounded. He admits, Logan can be quite ferocious with his words when he wants to.

“Make sure to try and kill each other this time!”

The other twin joked as the Knight and the Prince held a staring contest for a while to see who flinches for the first move.

Remus just sat, boring eyes waiting for the fight to happen. Maybe there’ll be some blood-shed this time. The two young men circled around each other with their guard high up, both still holding the gaze. This wasn’t the first time they duelled.

This mostly happened when Logan and Roman argue and when the young Prince can’t verbally fight back, he settled into a physical fight.

Roman was the first one to raise his sword, he grinned as he thrust his sword which was met in a clash when Logan parried; the knight smirked knowingly at him.

“Still haven’t got it yet, your grace?”

Logan spoke first as he parried and thrust his sword at the Prince. This startled Roman as he stepped back while his valet stepped forward. He frowned as he did a counter-thrust and stepped aside. Both of them still had their swords in the air.

Logan always had pride in being intellectual and smarter than the rest of them. He has no shame and fear in addressing it, knowing he was right.

Roman’s nostrils flared, Logan was always right, he can’t stand it.

“What is it, Roman? Are you upset because your ego has been wounded? Hm, what a shame.”

The two men closed, Roman, his anger flaring hotter by the second, cut at Logan who somehow foreseen this as he blocked the attack.

“Just you wait, I’ll defeat you!”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Logan skillfully parried and thrust at Roman who blocked each cut of the sword, smirking once he saw a shocked look on the knight’s face.

“You’re screwed royally, _knight in rusty armour!_ ”

Remus on the side kept watching, his eyes widened, noticing how Roman’s sword fighting skills has progressively gotten better. But also the tension between them seems to be getting heavier. He looked worried, not wanting either of them to say things out of anger just because their pride is on the line.

Maybe this is why Patton keeps putting it to a stop whenever they fight.

Logan just rolled his eyes; he kept his stance wide and his body lower, remembering what his father taught him. His father would always say that balance is the key while sword-fighting, but that’s something Roman would always forget to put into his skills. Logan admits, he could be an amazing sword-fighter, if he’d only listen to him and kept his ego tamed.

“Your stance isn’t wide, your balance and skills are weak.”

Logan said as he cut and thrust at Roman relentlessly, driving him backwards. Roman gulped as his confidence earlier started to shimmer down. He looked down and saw his arms were trembling but managed to steady them. He tried to ignore how Logan’s words seemed to cut through him than any sword could.

Roman parried desperately and tried to counter, but Logan pressed without yielding, his movement and the way he swings his sword seems so effortless in Roman’s eyes.

_If only he could be better than Logan, then maybe his Father would pay attention to him._

The tip of Logan’s sword finally slipped past Roman’s guard, the young man gasped as he closed his eyes, waiting for the sharp pain that would appear across his cheek. But nothing happened, he opened his eyes and saw the edge of the sword right between his eyes, he fell back on his bottom as he panted, sweat glazing his forehead. His brows furrowed as he looked back up at Logan who doesn’t seem to be fazed at all.

He kept his poker face, no sweat; no feelings of his were hurt.

“I’ll defeat you every time you’ll ask for a duel. Unless you take yourself seriously and see that you could be a great sword-fighter, even better than me,” Roman’s eyes went wide, his mouth hung open, shocked that Logan has said something even remotely nice to him. Since they rarely said anything nice to each other, they refrain from insulting each other when Patton is around. Logan sighed, the flat surface of his sword touched Roman’s chin. “, until then, you must be aware that you shouldn’t ask for a duel against me. You know what happens in the end.”

Logan looked away and took his sword back into its sheath, Roman flushed in embarrassment as he closed his mouth.

Remus’ eyes just narrowed at the two and let out an irritated groan.

“Seriously, you guys! The only time Patton isn’t here was the time you actually tried not to kill each other? I was waiting for some blood to be shed.”

Remus crossed his arms and sulked against the wall. Roman chuckled while Logan just smiled and shook his head. The tension between the two who duelled was heavy with emotions that remain unspoken between them and themselves. Maybe someday they could come to an agreement, lower their pride and talk.

But today is not the day.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and a soft, quiet voice echoed down the corridor. The three of them instantly held their breaths in. They looked at each other as they communicated through their stares. Wondering what to do when that person comes walking down this way.

Logan, for the umpteenth today, rolled his eyes at the twins who seemed to be arguing through their eyes. He shook his head as he went ahead and grabbed them by their collars and hid in the darker parts of the corridor where the moon’s light didn’t reach.

Logan had a plan. He will observe the person from afar, figure him out and what could be his strengths and weak-spots. If the person seemed like he could attack them, then Logan would approach him, try to negotiate and if it fails, then they would have to duel. Simple. The hardest part is to keep the twins from going into the fight out of pure instinct and love for dramatic entrances.

Footsteps were coming towards their direction. The voice seemed more prominent now. Logan had to pull Roman as he tried to get up with his sword in hand.

“If you want to avoid conflict and avoiding any bruises on your face that you love so dearly, then it is imperative for you to stay where you are hidden!”

Logan whispered-shouted at Roman who only rolled his eyes and grumbled in his place, Remus just laughed silently at his brother who glared at him.

“Sally, the staff is glowing brighter this way.”

The three gasped, Logan closed the twins’ mouths with his hand, beckoning them to stay quiet. This person isn’t alone.

Then, they heard a jingle. Logan raised his eyebrow; a person in a cloak, with a staff glowing blue, came into view in the light of the moon.

All three of them collectively were in shock.

The mysterious figure looked focused but his knitted brows suggested he felt anxious.

The cloaked figure looked around and what came out from under his hood was a red dot flying around. The twins had to prevent themselves from gasping too loud. Their eyes had stars in them as they stared at the mysterious character in front of them.

Logan was intrigued. His eyes followed the red dot and then to the person in the cloak. Was it the same person who was hiding in the woods?

Logan studied them and came to the conclusion that he wouldn’t stand a chance in a battlefield. His posture is hunched, his figure is small, and he looks tired but has a kind face.

It reminds him of Patton.

His eyes widened. Realization dawned on him

Patton hasn’t come out yet.

The figure followed his staff where it glowed brighter to the wall where Patton disappeared to; they laid their hands on it and suddenly, they could walk through it, the red flying dot tried to go in but instead they just hurt themselves in the process by trying to fly through the wall.

Then, half of the cloaked person’s body came out. Roman tried to suppress a scream as Remus tried to keep his laughter down. Logan just stared with great interest. He knew this was magick.

So, if they couldn’t go in, and even the little flying red dot which he assumes to be a faerie who is associated with magick can’t go in either…

Logan’s usual poker face was now engulfed with realization.

_‘They must be connected!’_

The cloaked figure gave a nervous smile to the angry faerie that kept jingling around as if she was arguing with him.

“I’m sorry, Sally. Uhm, here, sit on my hand. Maybe this will help.”

He reached his arm out with his hand open. The faerie’s anger simmered down as she sat on his hand. The cloaked figure pulled his hand in and just like that, the red faerie went through the wall too.

For a while, they stayed quiet. Processing what just happened and who they just saw. Roman was the first to react. He removed Logan’s hand from his mouth which was now ajar, astonished with what he witnessed.

“SWEET MOTHER OF ZEUS! Did you guys saw what I just saw?! I’m not going crazy, right!?”

Roman frantically spoke as he looked at his brother who held the same expression as him. Logan stared at the wall with fascination. He walked up to the wall and caressed it. Trying to understand how everything worked. With this person and Patton slipping through it, he now understands that there’s magick behind this.

“I think that was a faerie Princess! The fairest of them all!”

Roman exclaimed with his arms reached out to the sky, his face red but had a dreamy smile on his face, he fell backwards but his brother caught him before he reached the ground.

“I think that was a dude, brother.”

Remus said as he chuckled at how his brother was acting. Roman just sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulder.

“A very beautiful man.”

Remus laughed, he looked at Logan who kept staring at the wall. The knight hummed in curiosity.

“Or maybe, he’s a mage.”

The mention of a ‘mage’ caught Roman’s and Remus’ attention. The both of them looked even more surprised than before.

“He’s a witch?!”

Logan sighed; he’s been doing a lot of that lately. He just frowned at Roman and rolled his eyes.

“Not a witch, Roman. A mage.”

“But I thought they were all…gone 16 years ago.” Remus pointed out. “Well, they never did find every mage and magick users body after the attack. It was like they disappeared.”

Logan said as his face scrunches up with confusion, trying to figure out in his head as to what this means and why is this happening right now.

“Maybe he’s the last of them? I mean, he could have hidden in the forest after the attack so that could be a possibility?”

“I don’t think so, Roman. He looked pretty young and he’s possibly younger than us. And if he was, then there must be a caretaker who looked after him. And I’m certain that every mage and magick user could have not been extinct 16 years ago.”

Silence fell among them, everything seemed to be happening so fast and very sudden. Although they wanted to freak out, they needed to process with what’s happening.

“Patton hasn’t returned yet, and it’s getting late.”

Said Remus, who now wore a worried expression which seemed out of character for him.

“Oh, don’t worry, brother! I’m sure Patton is on his way out right about now!”

Roman extended his arms towards the wall, waiting for Patton to come out. Logan just huffed out a breath and crossed his arms, arching a brow at the twins who stared at the wall.

“Did you really expect Patton to come out the moment you announced that he would?”

“Hey, guys!”

Logan’s half-closed eyes widened as he irked when he saw the grinning faces of the twins who gave him a look that said, _‘Ha! We’re right this time!’_

Logan’s ears went red and turned around to see Patton and the same cloaked person behind them; he seemed to be hiding behind Patton.

“What-“

“OKAY! Great! You got the book, you made a new friend! Let’s-a-go, _now_!!”

Remus shouted, his voice held forced enthusiasm and quickly walked down the corridor. Logan rubbed his face, tired from babysitting these twins.

_‘This is going to be a long night.’_

-

_An hour earlier._

Patton finally reached a room after walking down the spiral stairs. Upon entering the darkroom that seemed to be misty from the dust floating around, torches from the walls in the room lit up when he entered.

“Woah…”

He may not have found a spindle wheel with a poisoned, enchanted needle, or he may not have lost one of his shoes on his way down or he may not have yet seen a witch, but what he had stumbled upon was a library.

A literal library with books upon books stacked in the walls that were built to be bookshelves. What intrigued him the most was a book stand on a small pillar which was situated in the middle of the room.

He walked towards it and stood in front of it where the book would be facing him.

He went to reach his hands out to touch the book but stopped. What brought him here? What was the significance of him being there?

He just stumbled upon what may be a secret for the ones who used to be alive and he’s here invading it.

Patton’s star-struck eyes gazed down as it seemed to be clouded with hesitance. His eyes travelled to the book in the book stand. Wasn’t this what Remus wanted?

He remembers now. Remus wanted him to get a book in the request of his mother, though he doesn’t know why.

He blew out the dust that caked the book.

There was a lock on the middle with tight chains surrounding the book. He tilted his head to the side, confused as to why a book was covered in such protection.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and a thud of a cane.

He gasped as his eyes bulged from fear. Was this the end of him? He forced himself to stay quiet and grabbed the book and kept it close to his chest.

From the stairs where he came from, walked in was someone in a cloak, a red dot on top of their head and staff in hand which glowed with a bright blue.

The figure in the exit-way stood, frozen from not expecting to see anyone else.

Patton suddenly didn’t feel scared anymore, he felt lighter and safe. He cleared his throat and puffed his chest out.

“Uh, hello! Er, who goes there, oh traveller?”

Patton silently scolded himself for not portraying himself in a brave light. He tried to act how Roman would be when he’s face to face with a new person.

Okay, that’s a stretch. Roman would go out of his way to be extravagant in front of a new person.

“The Grimm Reaper.”

The figure said lowly as a growl emitted from his throat. Patton stuttered out a ‘ _w-w-wh-what?!’_ but couldn’t properly as he was suddenly engulfed in fear.

Suddenly the person let out a laugh, his voice doesn’t sound threatening at all. Patton raised his eyebrows a notch and stared at the figure, he stepped into the light and what he saw was a young man, who looked younger than him. Patton relaxed; he rubbed the base of his nape as he let out a breath of relief.

“I’m sorry, man. Couldn’t help it.”

Patton chuckled and waved his hand.

“Oh, it’s okay! My friends pull pranks all the time!”

“Well, I hope they’re worth the laugh.”

Patton should be wary, cautious around this stranger, but they talk as if they knew each other for the longest of time. He took a good look at the young man and something seemed familiar to him but he can’t put a finger to it as to what is it.

“So, uhm, are you a mage?”

Patton laughed then gradually stopped as he noticed the confused expression the other held. Patton’s mouth gaped as the other arched a brow.

Patton concluded that even though there was no spindle wheel or missing shoes, he has definitely met a witch, but his question made him ponder for a moment, he has heard that word before. His gaping mouth released a bunch of stuttered jumbled up words as he averted his eyes which in the end landed back again on the other person who was waiting for his response. Patton looked at him, feeling more confused than he has ever felt in his life.

"Wait, _what?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now Virgil and Patton have finally come face to face!  
> Bigger things are coming up soon.


	8. VII: Setting the tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being inactive! I've been busy because it's Ramadan! I hope you guys are doing okay!  
> Thank you for being patient!

Virgil decided that death seemed more welcoming than standing here in front of one of the Princes’ valets, Patton.

He can’t stand being awkward for this long. He felt sweat forming on his forehead, his sudden feelings of confidence simmered down and now he feels embarrassed. He averted his eyes, trying to not look at the confused expression Patton wore.

“Uhm, I-I’m sorry, I-“, His eyes fell on the book he held, there was a lock and it has a keyhole. An idea sparked into existence.

Could that book have what he’s looking for? His throat went dry; he looked at Patton who held a nervous smile. But how can he be sure of it? He gulped and gripped the staff. It then softly glowed into a periwinkle.

His eyes widened, he kept his head down. Patton seemed to be distracted by the glow.

Virgil noticed that his hands were trembling. He didn’t want to just snatch it away from Patton and runoff. He seemed like a nice guy and for some reason; he can’t force himself to do it.

He sighed. With the glow of the staff, it gave him confirmation that this is what he’s looking for. He just needs to find a way to take it without Patton noticing it.

“So…are you a mage?”

Patton’s question brought him back to reality, he stuttered and rubbed his face, he took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Uh, not really? I’m an empath, my magick is kind of useless. They can’t work even if I tried.”

Patton hummed; he noticed that Virgil seemed to be shorter than him, at least a few inches.

“So what’s your name?”

Virgil quickly asked as he dreaded for the silence to become awkward again.

“Oh, I’m Patton! What about you?”

“Uh, I-“

For some reason, Virgil felt nervous; he never talked to a non-mage before. Some villagers always told stories about how the people of Petros were always jealous of the ones living in Delkate. The non-mage people were portrayed as jealous, greed filled people. But this person doesn’t seem like that at all.

He paid attention to how Patton’s eyes crinkled at the corners as he gave him a smile.

Virgil frowned, he suddenly felt a wave of emotions coming from Patton, this time he didn’t mean to check-in, this wasn’t his doing.

Patton’s emotions aren’t genuine. Virgil felt uncertainty, sadness and self-doubt. Feelings he knew all too much.

“I’m Virgil.”

-

“So, how did you come down here?”

They were now walking up the stairs from which they came. Sally switched her resting place to Patton’s head which he happily allowed.

“Oh, I phased through a wall! It’s pretty funny actually!”

Patton beamed as he giggled when Sally flew around him, clouds of faerie dust floated around his shoulders. Virgil had to stop himself from choking on his own spit. Virgil was now really confused. Patton exclaimed that so casually. If he was a non-mage, he shouldn’t be able to phase through the wall. Could he be from Delkate?

No, that can’t be.

But non-mages can’t even do that!

Well, maybe there’s more to magick and its users.

But if there’s more to it, then the archmages would’ve known about it.

What if this is all a trick from the beast to just try and track him down so he could find the magicks’ hideout and everything he ever knew will be destroyed and everything is his fault.

“…hey…Virgil…! Hey!”

Virgil finds himself on the ground on all fours, he realized he was hyperventilating; his hearing seems to be blocked but when Patton shook him with a worried expression, he tried to ground himself, trying to breathe properly.

“Hey, i-it’s okay! Hold my hand.”

Patton gave his hand, waiting for Virgil to accept or decline. Virgil looked at his hand then back at Patton’s face; forehead puckered and eyes moist but had a calming, trembling smile. Virgil felt his mouth drying up. He gulped and reached his hand out to Patton. He held it as if it’s the only thing grounding him right now.

“Hey, you’re gonna be okay! Just look at me and hold my hand.”

Virgil felt his body trembling; the staff and the book was forgotten on the side. Patton rubbed his knuckles, trying to give some sort of comfort through the action.

Somehow, Virgil felt the comfort Patton was trying to convey to him. Patton knew what this was, it was a panic attack. Sometimes, Logan gets like this when he overworks himself and stresses out.

No one knows though, Logan asked him not to tell anyone which Patton immediately agreed to with no questions asked. It was the most vulnerable state he has seen Logan in. But even after that, he tries not to show his emotions. Not wanting to be seen as weak but wants to be seen as someone anyone can rely on. Logan’s strong, that’s one of the things Patton admires about him.

“Just follow what I do, okay?” Virgil nodded. “Okay, breathe in for four seconds.” Virgil tightened his hand, the other just kept comforting him, he closed his eyes, listening to Patton’s breathing. Virgil slowly took breaths in for four seconds.

“You’re doing great, buddy. Now hold it in for seven.”

When Virgil gets like this, he usually goes to a place where he’s alone. But this alternative felt nice. Patton’s comforting aura calms him.

“Now slowly breathe out for eight seconds. You’re doing well, don’t worry about anything else.”

Virgil slowly breathe out, he opened his eyes and looked at their locked hands. Why does this seem familiar? Why does it feel like he has done this before?

Patton sighed and tiredly smiled. This has been a long night.

-

_The Present._

When Patton and Virgil got back, they all immediately walked out of the castle.

Virgil nervously eyed the book every once in a while but felt anxious when the other three kept looking at him. Especially Logan _~~–and Roman but that could be his imagination-~~_.

Virgil find it weird that no one seems to be freaking out at all, they seemed to be accepting it, and are weirdly okay with whatever was happening. It was odd.

“So Patton, are you going to introduce him to us or…?”

Logan prodded, raising an eyebrow at Patton and Virgil who seemed to shrink at his stare and stayed behind the taller man.

“Logan, stop scaring him! This is Virgil and he’s really nice.”

Virgil stopped worrying, Patton looked back at him and gave him a reassuring smile to which he returned it with a small smile. Prince Remus was up ahead with his brother, they seemed to be having a conversation that’s slowly going south.

-

Roman walked next to his brother as he seems to be in a hurry for some reason. They’ve been out later than this, having fun, going to bars, having horse races, and hiding from Logan.

They always would try to find the highest tree and climb it and stare at the stars, naming each of them from what they’ve learnt in their private royal studies that their mother made them do.

No matter where one of them goes, the other would always follow. They were always by each other’s sides.

So even if Roman wants to stay behind and try to talk to this…magical person. Roman felt his face flushed, he shook his head. He knew something was up with his brother; he’s been acting strange today, stranger than usual.

“Hey, Remus. What’s wrong?”

Remus looked away with his arms crossed; Roman arched a brow, confused as to why his brother just avoided his gaze.

“It’s nothing, brother. I just want to go back to the castle and see mother.”

They walked silently, hearing the voices of the other three behind them. Roman looked up to see stars scattering across the sky. He looked at Remus, his dark expression made Roman upset, not wanting his brother to feel bad, he had an idea.

This always made him happy.

“Hey, Remus, why don’t we go and find the tallest and tree and look for Sirius and Betelgeuse in the night sky? That seems to always make you feel better.”

“No, thank you. I’m okay.”

Remus’ tone made Roman suspicious.

“Remus, I know you’re not feeling okay, twin instinct has its perks. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong!”

Remus shouted at him, Roman’s eyes bulged and stepped back. His brother’s scowling features faltered as he noticed the shocked and hurt expression on his face. He looked down and saw his hands formed into fists. He coughed and turned his head away.

“Nothing’s wrong, okay?”

“Remus, you don’t have to say you’re alright.” Roman’s soft tone made him frown. “It’s okay to feel like this.” Remus turned his back away from his brother and started to walk away from him. “Remus, don’t walk away from me! Just talk to me!” Roman beseeched, wondering why his brother is acting this way. “We’ve always told each other everything. Why is it different now? Why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong?”

Remus felt something stirring in him, he felt something dark, something menacing in him, and something in his head is telling him that he should lash out on Roman. Maybe bring his fists to his face.

Remus shook his head. No, no. this isn’t him, he’s never violent with his brother.

_You should tell him how you really feel._

No

_He’s always been perceived as the good twin by the kingdom. Tell him how much of a better twin you are._

No…no.

_Tell him how father favours you more._

No!

_Tell him how much you hate his guts; tell him you’ll be a better king than he’ll ever be._

No! No! No!

_Isn’t this the truth? You’ve had these thoughts stock up at the back of your head. It’s time to let it out._

No, Roman is my brother. I can’t hurt him like that.

_So you’ll let him bring you down when he’s king?_

He will never do that to me. We’re brothers, we’re twins! We care about each other! I care about him.

_But does he care about you?_

“Remus, you can trust me.”

Remus opened his eyes; he felt something took control of him. He can’t move.

Roman, with a worried expression, his brows knitted as he rests his hand on his brother’s shoulders.

Remus turned around, his eyes blank and his expression devoid of emotion, Roman waited for him to say something. Suddenly his brother’s features were engulfed with anger. Roman gasped, frightened, Remus’ eyes bore into him with disappointment and anger.

Remus slapped his hand away surprising Roman, who felt hurt, held his hand.

“You think just because you’re favoured by our people it gives you the right to pity me? To make me feel better?”

Roman’s eyes became moist, his mouth dry and his brows furrowed sadly, confused as to what Remus is saying.

“P-pity?”

“Yes! Pity! You always put yourself in this high pedestal; you’re so narcissistic that it sickens me!”

They heard Patton gasp from behind them, shocked at what Remus has accused. Roman’s eyes widened, hurt but then he narrowed his eyes at Remus.

“What has gotten into you?! Where is all this coming from?!”

Remus scoffed. Roman’s arms were out with his palms forward, anger slowly seeping through his mind. Patton felt alarmed as he stared at them worriedly, his eyes tearing up. Virgil stepped back, anxious as he felt something different coming from Remus, it felt dark, he has never felt this type of…magick before?

What the hell? Sally floated away from Patton’s head, looking back at Virgil; he noticed her light looked faint. He gasped, he held her in his hand, she looked tired. Her light kept flickering. Faeries powers get drained when they’re near dark magick. He looked back at Remus.

It really is dark magick.

Remus has dark magick. He’s a dark mage.

Logan grabbed Patton, noticing that he was going to go between them, but when saw Remus’ fists; he rather not let Patton interject this one.

“Logan, they-“

“I’ll handle it this time, you could get hurt.”

Logan gave a comforting pat on his shoulder, he walked towards the twins.

“Oh don’t act all _goody_ , Roman. You’ve always been better than me! You’ve always acted as if you’re better than anyone!”

“Excuse me?! I’m not the one who couldn’t bother to try! At least you don’t have to try! Father always favoured you more!”

“Well, at least you’re right this time!”

“Okay, boys, that is enough, you guys are making Patton upset.”

“Oh for crying out loud, Patton, toughen up!”

Patton pursed his lips and looked away. Virgil didn’t know what to do, he can’t use his magick, he barely has any of it. Logan angrily looked at Remus.

“That is unacceptable, Remus. You know how Patton is when there’s an argument.”

“So what?! Just because Patton is all for peace, doesn’t mean I am! And just because you’re a knight-in-training doesn’t make you the boss of me! I’m a god damn _Prince_. And you? You’re nothing but a bastard!”

“Remus!”

Patton bawled, he couldn’t believe what Remus was saying. Roman so far has calmed himself down, he still felt mad and hurt.

“Oh shut up, Patton!”

“Hey!” Virgil and Roman fumed. “I don’t care anymore!” Remus walked away, the other twin grabbed his arm.

“You think you can say whatever it is on the top of your head to us and then you get to walk away?”

“You’re damn right, I can.”

Silence fell between the brothers; the tension in the air under the night sky was becoming heavier. Patton had tears coming down; Virgil rubbed his back in comfort, as he tried to focus on giving his positive feelings to Sally, who seemed to have her colour back for a while.

Remus looked away and closed his eyes. Virgil suddenly felt the dark magick fading away. This is new. He stared at Remus who now looked like himself. What the hell is going on?

Remus opened his eyes; they were round as saucers and filled with fear at what had just happened. He raised a shaky hand to his mouth.

His tongue said things that he never would say to them. These were words which he can’t take back. He felt disgusted of himself.

_Be proud of yourself, sooner, you’ll be above them all._

Remus shook his head. He yanked his arm away from Roman. He couldn’t believe what just happened.

What just happened?

He had tears in his eyes, he looked up to see Roman with an expression of hurt and anger, Logan was in his stance, his hands on top of his sword’s hilt. Patton had tears and was comforted by a stranger.

He looked down and saw his hand was formed into a fist, his figure trembled.

Roman sighed and looked at his brother sadly. He walked to him, once getting stopped by Logan but waved him away.

“Remus, let’s go home, I promise to not ask you anything.”

He laid a hand on his brother’s back, rubbing it to comfort him. Remus looked at his brother and took him in his arms, sobbing on his shoulder. Roman took a deep breath and held his tears in. He wrapped his arms around his brother.

“I-it was not me! I-I don’t k-know what came over me! Roman, guys, please, b-believe me!”

Roman shushed him as he rubbed his back and started to walk off.

“We’ll talk more when we’re back home, just calm down, for now, Rem. Breathe with me.”

Patton looked back at Virgil; he held his hand as he wipes his tears away with his other hand. Logan waited for them to catch up.

Virgil felt confused; he looked back at where they stood and where the argument happened.

He has a bad feeling, his guts are telling him that something’s wrong.

Even though sometimes he overthinks and blows things out of proportion with his heightened anxiety. He can’t help but feel that this time, what he’s feeling could be right.

And something bad could be happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....so....bigger things are coming...stay tuned!


	9. VIII: Two birds one stone

The twins, the knight, the empath and the heart hasn’t said a word as they rode on their horses on the way to the castle, Virgil wanted to leave as he was not sure if he was supposed to go along with them but Patton insisted that he should stay for the night.

One look at the book in his arms and Virgil hesitantly agreed.

However, this gave Logan more time to talk to Virgil as he had questions about the people of Delkate, mages and magick-users. To Logan, he seemed interesting. Maybe whatever answers he’ll get, it’ll answer whoever Patton truly is.

The moment he realized Patton was isolated most of his life, and how odd the King was and now that Patton has literally phased through a wall in the castle of Delkate, _~~-which by the way, is the lost kingdom of people who practices magick-~~_ , made him feel suspicious.

Well, he’ll get to the bottom of it, he has to.

“Where are you from, Virgil?” Logan eyed at Virgil who was sitting behind Patton. The twins were uncharacteristically quiet.

“Uh, from…somewhere.” Virgil blurted out, his eyes widened as Sally just knocked his head with her foot, creating a jingle. This brought light to Roman’s dull eyes.

“Ooh! I almost forgot you were here! What’s the faery’s little name?” Roman asked with some enthusiasm, as his mind is still on Remus’ outburst.

“Her name is Sally.”

“And where is this ‘somewhere’ Virgil?”

“Uh-“

“Oh, Logan, don’t pressure the kiddo! Let him warm up to us!”

“Can faeries talk?”

“Who are your parents?”

_“HISS!”_

Roman’s mouth went into an ‘O’ shape, Patton just looked back at Virgil who had an angry expression, glaring at Logan who looked as shocked as anyone in the group.

“I’m sorry, did you just hissed at me?”

“I do that when I start reaching my limit with stupid questions.”

-

The following journey to the castle has reached to an end; silence has fallen among the group after Virgil hissed at Logan which to Roman’s surprise, didn’t make his brother laugh.

“Patton, are you sure it’s alright for me to stay for the night?”

Virgil still didn’t feel comfortable with the offer for staying the night, he could always come back later with Remy’s and Emile’s help. He could use the excuse that he needs to get back to his nonna but something’s telling him that she’ll be okay, plus, nonna’s stuff has been pulling him in this direction the whole time, without it being forceful. Maybe it was the book, maybe it wasn’t. But he’ll do whatever it takes to get something that could unlock the past he never knew.

“Of course, Virgil! Plus, I can show you all the storybooks I’ve read over the years of my isolation!”

Virgil had to double-check his hearing after he choked at what he just heard.

“I-isolation?”

“The King, for some reason has kept Patton in isolation for most of his life, up until today.”

Logan explained as they kept the horses in their stables and are now heading back to the castle’s entry.

Virgil looked at the twins, wondering if they knew anything. He looked away with a flush on his cheeks when Roman made eye contact with him.

“So, none of you know why Patton was locked up?” He received shrugs and no’s. They walked up to the entry as Logan opened the door; Virgil immediately felt a dark presence. It almost made him gag. The whole place felt like it was drenched in dark magick.

This felt familiar.

He felt his breath started to pick up the pace.

This was the same magick he felt coming off from Remus.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and jolted at the touch. It was Remus. He looked taken back as withdraw his hand from him; his face fell into a frown as he looked away.

“Uhm…”

Virgil looked around to see Patton waiting for him up ahead, away from the entry and nearer to the centre of the room, Logan and Roman was having a conversation besides Patton, smiling with his eyes, had the book in his arms.

“I want to apologize.”

“Huh?”

Virgil looked back at Remus who sighed, he rubbed the back of his nape and returned his hand to his other one to fiddle with it nervously.

“Back there, I must’ve scared you. As a Prince and a person, I should’ve been able to control myself and watch what I say. I should’ve been decent.”

Virgil wanted to say something but stopped himself before making himself an embarrassment in front of the Prince of Petros.

“That was a bad first impression.”

“Tell me about it.” Virgil scoffed but quickly slapped his mouth, earning a laugh from the Prince.

“I-I’m so sorry, your majesty, I-“

“There’s no need for that whole “thing”, to be honest, that’s more like Roman.”

Remus laughed, his aura from earlier was so different from now, as much as Virgil felt nervous, he felt himself smiling.

“If Patton sees you as a friend, then you’re a friend of mines too, so it’s Remus to you.”

Virgil blushed, embarrassed but grateful that he laughed instead of mocking him.

“Okay…Remus?”

Remus smiled and Virgil find that comforting in some way, suddenly he felt the air getting colder.

“Geez, I don’t know what came over me back there.”

“I think _I_ know.”

Everybody’s voices fell into silence as a figure emerged from the darkness of the room. In came was the King of Petros.

Roman and Remus immediately, and as if by instinct, went in front of their father and bowed before him, Patton and Logan do the same.

Virgil didn’t move from where he was standing, he hears the panic jingles from Sally as she flew away from him. Virgil’s eyes widen as the staff began to glow a menacing yellow, confirming his suspicions and even worse.

The King noticed him, his face blank but his eyes were big as dinner plates. The corner of his lips grew into a smirk as he slowly walked to Virgil.

The twins looked at their father, confused. Patton looked worried, thinking that maybe this was a wrong idea. Logan, however, knew something was wrong with how Virgil looked.

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?”

The King eyed the faery whose light is slowly fading; this made Virgil frightened, not wanting his friend to get hurt.

“Sally, leave.”

He demanded, Sally looked hesitant but when Virgil stared at her, his eyes begging for her to just leave to save her own breath, she couldn’t help but she oblige as she felt her power getting drained, this earned concerning looks from the others.

“Your majesty, I’m sorry if I was breaking any rules but this is my friend! His name is-“

“Virgil?”

Patton’s smile dropped, Roman and Remus looked at each other, unsure of what’s going on. Patton stuttered as he looked at Logan for something to say but he looked as confused as they all were.

“H-How do you know my name?”

“Oh, you poor unfortunate soul, after all these years…”

The King was suddenly surrounded by clouds of darkness, this made Virgil gasped, even though there were definite signs to confirm his suspicions, he still felt terrified and shocked.

“What’s happening? Who are you!? What have you done to our father?!”

Roman badgered, taking his sword out, Logan and Remus followed suit as Patton stayed behind them, his eyes frantically shifted between Virgil and the imposter.

The ‘King’ chuckled darkly as his true form finally landed on a spotlight. Virgil stepped back, trembling. This was a person who uses dark magick. He doesn’t have any magickal abilities, he can’t protect himself.

The first thing Virgil saw was his face, half-covered with scales and his eye was that of a snake. He was frozen in fear as the man’s eyes inspected him.

Virgil desperately wanted to know who this was; maybe, just maybe if he could get his name, then maybe he could escape with the others and return to the woods.

“It’s not what _I’ve_ done; it’s what _your_ father has done.”

Roman’s eyes were filled in confusion and disbelief, his sword wavering a bit. Logan elbowed him, trying to get him to focus on the real issue, sweat evident on his forehead. Remus was shaking, the voice felt familiar.

The scaled face man saw the book in Patton’s arms, his wicked smirk grew, he needed to distract the twins and the knight somehow. He then raised his right hand, summoning dark clouds in the centre of the room; it formed into a recognizable person.

“Mother?!”

The twins were scared; their heart ached as their mother sat on the floor, her head hung low with tears flowing down her face. She seemed helpless. As they reached her, they couldn’t touch her, it was as if an invisible force was surrounding her, preventing anyone to come into contact. Patton was trying not to sob. His hands gripping around the book. He doesn’t know what to do, Virgil looked so frightened, and the only maternal figure in his life was on the floor, crying.

Logan was furious. So many things happened today and he didn’t have any answers to why it happened. Who was Virgil? Who was Patton? Where is the King?

“Who are you?”

Logan’s steely voice echoed through the room, anger was visible through his usual blank features.

His brows furrowed in irritation as he pointed his sword at Deceit who smirked. He laughed while clapping mockingly at him. Roman’s nose flared, having enough of this nonsense.

All thoughts about his father were kept somewhere in his head the moment he saw his crying mother on the floor. He must assist her first.

“Who am I? I am a _legend_ , _a mere myth_ , a story that was told through bards, old folktales and songs. But I’m not who you _think_ I am.”

Remus backed away, eyes widen in sheer disbelief. His voice…that was the voice in his head. Who made him do and said all those nasty things to his brother and friends.

“Enough with the foolery, villain!”

Roman yelled, taking his sword in hand and pointed it at Deceit threateningly.

The man only laughed.

“You’re right, enough with the foolery.”

Deceit turned his back from them, his gaze focused on Virgil who was trapped against the walls, his grip tightening around the staff. He felt a panic attack was going to take over.

“I should’ve finished what I started 16 years ago.”

His voice was low and threatening. Deceit’s right hand reached for his sword, Virgil couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe, his eyes stayed frozen when it locked eyes with the man before him.

Virgil gulped.

Is this how it ends for him? He won’t ever see nonna, Remy, Emile and Sally ever again. He won’t ever find out who he is and where he came from. He won’t ever feel the satisfaction of an anxious-free life and waking up next to someone he loves.

He closed his eyes and held his breath, scared to meet his fate but accepting it all too quickly.

Patton felt his throat tightened when he saw, who he thought was the King, hand reaching for the sword on his belt.

He suddenly felt a surge to fight for Virgil. Everything felt slow motion for him. Remus was on the ground, trying to comfort his mother, Roman and Logan were about to defend Virgil, running towards the man who disguised as the King.

Patton was always known to be this person who lit up a room, every time he walked down the corridors of the castle, helping out anyone he could just because it’s the right thing to do, no matter who they are.

Yes, he was known to be kind, helpful and compassionate.

But he was also known to be impulsive.

As soon as he saw the sword in the air, Patton quickly forgot about the book, he ran as fast as he could to Virgil. His chest felt as if it’s burning. He felt the same way he did when he and Remus were arguing and when he ran away from them. But this didn’t feel sick, this time it felt right.

“No!”

Patton screamed as he rushed in front of Virgil, earning shouts of his name from Logan and Roman, their tones filled with anger and concern.

Virgil opened his eyes, surprised to see Patton in front of him, arms outstretched to protect him from any impact that was intended for him.

Patton panted; he looked up to see the man smiling even wider. It sent chills down his spine.

He suddenly didn’t feel confident, he felt scared.

Virgil gasped, seeing that the sword was going down. He grabbed onto Patton’s waist, and shielded him, his back facing Deceit.

Deceit felt lucky, he chuckled darkly, screams of terror from the other companies in the room felt like music to his ears.

“I’ll finally get my happily ever after.”

And with that, he brought his sword down, he expects blood splatter but what he didn’t expect was a bright flash of light.

Everything suddenly went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my shortest chapter yet, which I'm terribly sorry. My schedule is all filled with online classes and bad sleeping schedule, I promise I'll get back on track!


	10. IX: Fight or Flight Part 1

There was a ringing in Patton’s head, he felt as if he was flying in the air.

_‘I feel so tired..’_

He opened his eyes to see the ground moving, he looked up to see Logan, looking unusually worried. He realized he’s on a horse. He turned his head to see Roman and Remus in their horses, with frightened expressions.

_‘Where’s Virgil?’_

He panicked, his eyes widened. He sat up, his heart racing in fear.

“P-Patton?! Thank God, you’re awake!”

Roman shouted with Remus following up with a howl of joy.

“I’m glad that you’ve regained your conscious, Patton. You gave me- _us_ , quite a scare there.”

“W-where’s Virgil?!”

Patton shrieked realizing that Virgil is neither with Roman or his twin brother, he shook Logan’s shoulders who didn’t react at Patton’s gestures, instead, he looked rather relieved.

“After… _whatever_ happened back there, someone came.”

“Who?”

Then suddenly, a silhouette of a man with wings flew above them, Patton looked up and saw a man in all black, some necklaces that resembled Virgil’s were around his neck. Patton sighed in relief when he saw Virgil was in the man’s arms.

“Who is he?”

“He said he’s a friend of Virgil, and that Virgil’s faery asked him for help.”

Logan answered, his eyes darted up at the man, checking whether he’ll fly away with Virgil unconscious in his arms.

“What happened?” Patton mumbled as his eyes glazed with confusion.

“You don’t remember?” Logan asked, looking at Patton. Honestly, seeing Patton limp on the ground at the castle hurt him. He never felt so anxious and worried about his entire life. He also never felt so relieved when he found a beat in Patton’s heart.

Patton rubbed his head as he sat properly behind Logan; he tried to regain any memories from what happened.

They went back to the castle, the King wasn’t actually the King, he’s the reason he was locked up for most of his life for some reason he doesn’t know. He almost killed Virgil, he ran and jumped in front of Virgil…he remember feeling a surge of emotions and confidence and fear and…power.

Virgil then saved him. They were holding each other, although they were mere strangers, both of them felt as if they knew each other. Patton was sure that Virgil felt it too. He doesn’t know how but he just…knew.

Virgil was protecting him and suddenly there was a bright flash of light and then nothingness.

“Virgil saved me?”

“It seems like it, I think he cast a spell to save the both of you. Although, it would’ve been much better if he had done that at the beginning before it escalated to that point.” Logan enunciated as he slowed down his horse, the others and him not galloping anymore as they reached the edge of the forest, far away from the Kingdom.

“Wait a minute…The Queen! Wait!”

Patton panicked as he remembered the last the time he saw the Queen. He looked at the twins, concerned. The Queen wasn’t with them either. The twins looked tired; Roman looked like as if he was trying to be strong for his brother who had puffy eyes from crying.

“Don’t question them yet, Patton, I know you’re concerned but just to let you know, her majesty decided to stay in the castle.”

“What?!”

Logan shot him a glare when Patton screeched. He chuckled nervously as he looked back to see if the twins noticed him shouting which they do not, they seemed to be in their own little worlds, sometimes looking up to check on Virgil who is still unconscious in the arms of the winged man.

“I’m sorry, Logan but I’m quite confused here. Why is she still there with that man?!”

“There’s no need to panic, Patton, while you and Virgil were unconscious, the imposter was unconscious too.” Patton sighed in relief; he laid his head on Logan’s back.

“I was able to reach my father to aid the Queen and to imprison the imposter. The Queen has also requested us to take Refuge in the forest, away from the Kingdom.”

Logan said, his tone almost sounds sad, Patton’s eyebrows furrowed, he brought his arms around Logan’s waist and gave him a hug.

“I hope this is okay?”

Patton asked, knowing that the silent man was never one for physical affection but with all that has been happening; he could really use a hug. Logan was glad that Patton wasn’t in front of him to see the red dusting his cheeks.

“Of course.”

There was a comfortable silence between them, Patton felt at peace even with all of what they’ve been through; he just needed to feel as if nothing was wrong at the moment. He feels confused and scared. He doesn’t know what’s going on, why that odd man was trying to kill Virgil, why did he fake being the King for so long, why he locked Patton up until today. He then thought of Virgil, his eyelids drooped down. He saved his life, he could’ve gotten hurt, or worse.

He needed to see Virgil. His eyes then darted up to the sky.

“Hey there, friendo!”

Patton waved at the man soaring above them, he noticed Patton and gave him a grin, he flew down next to them. The length of his wings seemed to become bigger as he soared down carefully.

Roman and Remus galloped next to Logan, staring at the humanoid avian, the three of them, except for Patton, suspiciously narrowing their eyes at him.

“Hey there, babes!”

Remus choked on his spit and laughed out loud, Roman’s eyes widened, releasing a sound of shock as he stared at Logan who was clenching his jaw and gripping the reins of the horse’s bridle.

“Well, isn’t he forward.”

Roman murmured to Remus who just laughed harder at Logan’s expression which to anyone seemed deadpanned but to anyone close to him, he looked brood and seemed to be muddled with feelings he can’t explain.

“What’s your name?”

Patton asked, oblivious to how his friends were reacting, and with the way the avian man eyed Logan, he smirked knowingly.

“My name’s Remmeil, but you can call me Remy, _sugar_.”

Remy smiled at Patton who was flushed as the winged man gave a wink. Logan shook his head, trying to forget the unpleasant feeling that he felt.

“I’m Patton! Nice to meet you!”

“Pleasure is mine, babes.”

“So!” Logan interjected; he cleared his throat realizing he was loud, the twins and the other eyes were on him. He regained his posture and composure. “ _So_ , Remmeil, how do you know where we were?”

“Ooh, question time!” Remus hollered. “How do you know Virgil?” Roman and Patton said in unison. The Prince blushed and looked at away when Remmeil looked at him with an odd expression. Logan sighed, mumbling something under his breath. _“I asked a question first.”_

“Oh, hush you book germ!” Roman boomed, chuckling at the nickname with Remus but slowly quiet down when Patton gave him a disapproving look.

“Now, don’t be rude, Roman, Logan did ask first!”

Roman pouted and crossed his arms. Logan gave a subtle –and quite embarrassed- grateful look at Patton who just smiled at him.

“Sooo, do I answer Mr Gloomy’s question or his highness and sugar’s question?”

“Logan’s question, please!” Patton beamed. “Okay then.” Remy smiled, he looked down at the teen in his arms as his facial expression softened and held him tighter in his arms.

“Well,” he cleared his throat. “I’m an avian, as you can see, I have wings.”

“That was an obvious fact,” Logan said, arching his eyebrow.

“And since I’m an avian, we avians sometimes imprint on the people we consider to be close to, platonically or romantically.”

“So, you’ve imprinted on Virgil?”

Remy threw his head back as he laughed, Logan looked at the others in confusion as he whispered, _“Did I say something funny?”_

Remus giggled continuously when Roman’s face turned red, his brother turned and punched his shoulder causing his twin to laugh again.

“Yep! Just platonically though!”

“Okay! My question next!” Roman shouted quickly.

“Of course, your highness! I’m sure you all know of the attack on Delkate?”

This caught everyone’s attention. They all nodded.

“Well, I can’t really tell you girls about Virgil’s past but-“

“Excuse me, I am still a man!”

Roman argued as he pointed a finger at Remy who looked rather awkward with a sheepish smile.

“A manly man! A man who is manly-“

“Okay, Roman, calm down.”

Logan added, looking at Roman who just glared at Remy who chuckled nervously.

“My deepest apologies, your majesty. I don’t mean harm.”

“It’s quite alright, Remmeil, you can go on.”

Roman acknowledged his apology but looked away. Logan gave Remy a nod to continue his story.

“Well, I met Virgil after the attack when we were finally safe, and ever since then, we’ve stayed by each other’s sides. Whenever I need him, he’s there and whenever he needs me, I’m here. It’s always been just the two of us.”

Remy said as he had a soft smile gracing over his features, he looked down at Virgil in his arms who was hugging the staff close to his chest, he mumbled something in his sleep that sounded incoherent.

Patton smiled, feeling warm at how Remy looked at Virgil. The winged man looked up at the smiling young man.

“We should stay here for a while.”

Remmeil said as he landed on his feet carefully, they have reached to a clearing in the woods. The twins and the Knight halt their horses, letting them rest from working all day.

“I’ll go look for firewood,” Logan stated, he removed his coat and set it on the saddle on his horse.

“I’ll go find food!”

Remus shouted excitedly as he began running away to find something to eat, Roman shook his head as Logan rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be with him then. I trust that you can help set up a shelter with Patton. Remmeil, I expect you to help.”

Logan said, his voice commanding and monotone as ever, he left after Remus to make sure he doesn’t catch anything poisonous.

“So demanding,” Remy muttered, he laid Virgil on a soft patch of grass, covering him with his robe. Even though Virgil was covered with his own robe, he still looked cold and was even shivering.

“Here, he can use my coat as a pillow,” Patton suggested, taking his coat off and folding it, he knelt down to Virgil as he lifted his head and let it rest on his coat.

“When is he going to wake up?” Roman asked, his eyes lingering on Virgil but then turned away when he noticed Remy staring at him.

“Well, with what Mr Gloom has told me, Virgil went face to face with a dark mage.”

Patton shivered at the mention of ‘dark mage’. The chilly summer night didn’t make him feel comfortable; he hugged himself as he sat next to Remy who sat next to Virgil’s sleeping body. Roman followed suit, completely ignoring what Logan has asked him to do.

“Is that bad?” asked Patton, concerned as Virgil had put himself in front of him to protect him.

Remy had a faraway look in his eyes, his brows knitted expressing his anger.

“I don’t know. I’m just worried because his magick haven’t developed yet.”

“Why can’t you teach him to learn how to use it?” Roman asked, shrugging as he grabbed a stick and began tossing it in the air, trying to distract himself.

“It’s easier said than done, Prince Roman. He needs to develop his magick. So if it’s not developed then he can’t use it.”

Patton noticed he was nibbling on his lips and picking on the skin around his thumb, he frowned, looking up at Remy.

“Why do you look so anxious?”

Remy stopped his anxious antics and sighed.

“Virgil’s only power is being an empath.”

“So that’s progress!” Roman exclaimed with a smile on his face but faltered when he saw the ever-growing worried expression on Remy’s face.

“It is. But your knight told me that there was a bright flash of light when your “father’s” sword and his staff clashed. And what’s bothering me is that this imposter was a shapeshifter too.”

Patton and Roman stared at each other, not knowing what to say to someone they just met a while ago.

Remy sighed and laid his head against the tree bark that he was resting on.

“Well, I should get started on building some kind of shelter before Logan comes back.”

Patton said and stood up, dusting off his backside. He reached a hand to Roman to help him up.

“Ugh, let’s get on with it. I’m not really in the mood to hear one of Logan’s lectures.”

Roman groaned which made Patton chuckle.

“You don’t have to help, Remy.” Roman said as he noticed Remy about to stand up.

“Your Grace, you’re too kind. Let me help you guys out!”

“I mean, an extra pair of hands would be nice.”

“Why, thank you, Patton! And it’ll be way faster with my wings!”

Patton smiled, even though with everything that has happened, and that his first day encountering and interacting with the world didn’t go as well as he had expected, he had hope.

-

Remus had returned with his clothes stained in animal blood, Logan came back with firewood and was delighted when he saw the shelters that Patton, Roman and Remy built.

To everybody but Logan and Remy’s concern, Virgil was still unconscious.

Logan ignited a fire and stuck two sticks on the ground parallel to each other so they could cook whatever Remus caught on the fire.

They sat around the fire trying to get warm; Remy had Virgil in his arms again so he could be closer with the fire to warm up.

It was quiet, no one uttered a word. They all were seemingly lost in their own world, thinking about what had happened. Even though Roman and Remus seemed to be normal, their eyes held a different story. Logan looked conflicted and Patton?

Patton didn’t know what to feel.

He probably was trying to suppress whatever he was feeling about the events that had occurred in just a day.

Remy just kept stretching his wings, suddenly; all of their train of thoughts was cut off from a groan from Virgil who was stirring in his sleep.

Virgil opened his eyes, squinting when he saw the light of the fire.

“W-what…?”

Virgil looked up, realizing he was in someone’s arms. His eyes went big and leapt up to wrap his arms around Remy who laugh and hugged him back.

“Remy?! H-How?”

“Sally.”

“Oh.”

Virgil then released his hug and looked around him to see the others staring at him. He blushed; embarrassed that he was being stared at.

“Can you guys not…do that?”

“O-Oh! Sorry, Virgil! We’re just relieved that you’re okay!”

Patton bubbled, his smile felt contagious that Virgil couldn’t help but smile back.

He didn’t know what to say. His nonna, Remy and Emile were the only people he knew who showed their care to him so when others who aren’t in his circle showed care towards him, he can’t help but feel some type of weird. Neither good nor bad.

Virgil felt his staff in his arms, touched his necklaces and looked for the book.

He looked at Patton, he didn’t have it, and he was starting to panic.

He looked at the royal twins; none of them had it either.

“Hey, Virge? What’s wrong?”

Remy asked as he noticed Virgil’s heart racing.

He looked at the knight; he also had no book, surprisingly.

“Oh no…”

The others suddenly shared the same expression as Virgil.

“What’s wrong?” Roman asked cautiously.

_“Where’s the book?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't really introduced what Remy is, so here you go!  
> He's a humanoid avian and there are more humanoid avians in the village!


	11. X: Northern Downpour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I should mention this now, Emile is 21 and Remy is 19.

Everything was a total disaster.

Virgil covered his eyes with his hand, unable to comfort himself, Remus and Roman started an argument with Logan trying to stop them. Patton rubbed his back in attempts to give him some sort of comfort, it worked for a while but his breathing was still in a quickening pace.

Remy held his hand, making an effort in passing on his energy to ease Virgil’s anxiety. He wasn’t the best at this; Emile usually was the one who helped Virgil out whenever he’s like this.

“You haven’t seen the book?!” Remus shouted, his eyes narrowing at his brother. Even though he felt angry, he tried to keep his composure, not wanting the same thing happened as last time.

“What is with that book anyway? We couldn’t even open it!” Roman argued.

“Roman, Remus-“ Logan tried to include himself but was cut off instead.

“Well- It doesn’t matter! Mother wanted me to find the book!”

“Boys-“

“Then it’s probably with Mother back in the castle! Isn’t it safer in there than out here?!”

“No! Mother wanted us to leave the Kingdom with the book!”

Whatever Logan was going to say was forgotten as he now appeared confused, Roman shared the same expression. Remy eyed them, trying to understand what was happening. Virgil only felt more anxious. He didn’t mean to start a fight.

He had tears welling up in his eyes. Patton noticed it; the cowering young boy looked at Patton and muttered an apology.

Patton felt déjà vu.

He recognizes those eyes, fear-ridden with tears threatening to fall.

Patton had enough.

He decides that he hates being in the dark.

“Remus.”

Patton’s tone, although still had that soft, sweet voice was now overcome with authority.

“You must tell us everything that your mother has told you.”

“I-“ Remus stuttered, wondering why it was suddenly hard for him to speak the truth, it felt like something was preventing him to not speak, he realized it was both of his hands doing it. He didn’t know what was happening to him. _‘Well, something bad is definitely happening.’_ Remus thought gloomily.

Patton sighed and walked up to Remus, he held his wrists with care and looked up at him in the eyes.

Remus locked eyes with him. Patton tried to look for an answer in his eyes, they seemed to look scared, and they were pleading. What for? He can’t be too sure. Although he and Remus were close, it was sometimes hard to read him. Remus felt like an open book with missing pages that should be there for him to understand him better.

Patton gave him a soft smile, held Remus’ hands and brought them down, still holding him. Remus looking at him with curiosity, he suddenly felt warm, it was as if Patton taking his hands lifted whatever was holding him back.

Patton knew one thing for sure, Remus was an honest friend.

“I don’t know why you find it hard to tell me and the others anything. You were always honest, even with me.”

Patton looked down and rubbed the back of Remus’ hands. Roman turned away; Logan averted his gaze to the ground.

Patton’s words circled around the knight’s and Prince’s heads, feeling a pit of shame in their guts. It’s not that they lie to Patton, they may have sometimes waved him off over their shoulders, with all of the jokes Patton makes and his innocent demeanour. But with Remus, he tells Patton everything, even secrets he would never tell his twin.

“You know I would never lie to you, Patton.”

Remus promised, looking down at his friend. Virgil finally calmed down with Remy helping him to breathe slowly. Everybody was silent, but now it’s not uncomfortable, or filled with tension or even pleasant. It felt normal.

Patton glanced up, smiling genuinely at Remus who slightly smiled in return.

Everyone felt normal, they felt okay. It felt as if a wave of comfort and care was washing over them.

“Is this a new power of yours?”

Remy whispered to the calm teen in his arms, the winged man noticed the sudden change of energy in the air. Empaths are usually the ones who take in negative energy, to understand the other person better, although it came with a price. He never heard of an Empath giving off their own good energies to whoever they’re with to comfort the other person. Impressed and happy, Remy stared at Virgil whose eyes stayed put at Patton.

“No.”

Virgil’s voice was below a whisper but Remy caught it, his eyes widened in shocked; he looked at Patton who was now hugging a quiet Remus.

“Wait, no, are you…? _I thought it was you!_ But…you think…?”

“I think so…I think it explains why he was isolated most of his life.”

Remy blinked, processing what Virgil has said.

“ _Excuse me?!_ ” Remy shouted in a whisper, Virgil only shrugged, his eyes glancing down, lost in his thoughts.

“When I went to the castle of Delkate, he told me he phased through the walls.”

Remy’s jaw dropped.

“That means he-“

“ _Might_ be a mage.”

“ _Might be?!_ Virge-“

“Ahem.”

Remy and Virgil looked up to see Logan staring at them with suspicious eyes. The other seemed to be staring at them too. Virgil felt anxious once again and began fiddling with his hands, worried that he might have talked loudly about Patton.

 _Oh no_ , they probably heard what they were talking about. _They’re probably weirded out_. _He might’ve weirded Patton out_ and he _didn’t_ want to make him think he’s a weirdo because he’s _definitely_ not a weirdo. He might be _the lowest of the low mages out_ _there_ but he’s not weird, _right?_

 _Of course, he is_. He _can’t_ see himself the way they see him through _their_ eyes, maybe he _is_ a weirdo. _This is it, this is the end of him, they’re going to ignore him and not befriend him._ If they were already considered him as friends, then he shouldn’t have talked about Patton like that behind his back, I mean, he was just talking about powers and maybe Patton is a mage! But friends don’t talk about friends behind their back. Maybe they think of him as _the bad guy._

_“Virgil!”_

Virgil snapped out of his train of thoughts to see he’s not in the campsite with the others anymore; he’s in fact sitting on a tree branch with Remy besides him.

“I dragged you up here while you were still in your head. Seriously, honey, staying in your head for too long could really hurt you.”

Virgil realized he was breathing heavily. He took deep breaths, laying his palm on his chest. He took a hold of the key in his hand. Sometimes, when he’s in this state, he would always try to touch things that he knows it’s real, to ground him back to reality.

“Did Logan hear anything?”

Virgil asked, hoping for a no. Remy pondered for a bit, he made a funny face while taping his chin. He fell back, letting the back of his knees holding him up.

He hung on the branch upside down while stretching his large wings.

If it was anyone other than Virgil, they would have a heart attack but since Virgil was used to this, he only rolled his eyes as he waited for an answer.

“Hmmm, nope!”

“Are you sure?”

“Are you questioning _my authority_ , Virgil?”

Virgil only chuckled at the playful tone.

“Are _you_ questioning my authority, Remy?”

The winged man only scoffed.

“What authority do you have?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m the supreme dark overlord of negative commerce, duh.”

Remy released a laugh; he brought himself back up to avoid falling off. Virgil just shook his head and slightly smiled.

“You’re so edgy.”

“And figuratively, you’re the illegitimate son of Orpheus and Cupid.” Remy groaned as he blushed furiously.

“Shuddup!”

“You know I’m right! _You_ brought this upon yourself. You wanted to look into the _“powers of an empath”_ and wanted to test it out yourself.”

Remy raised his arms up in defence, chuckling at Virgil’s pout.

“Can’t blame me, sweetheart. I must know these things in order for me to become an official apprentice of the archmages!”

Virgil rolled his eyes. Remy has been training to become an apprentice under the archmages; they’ve started taking anyone who volunteered to train.

One late night when he and his only other two friends were having a small sleepover behind Virgil’s hut, they were all resting on the grass, talking about their day and staring up at the night sky. It was then when Remy dropped a bombshell, that he was going to train to become an archmage avian.

Emile was ecstatic but was worried, he didn’t want his friend to put himself in danger and the possible harms that could affect him later if he were to join a war. But Remy kept reassuring him. Virgil was about to laugh and joke around with Remy but he was reconsidering what Emile was saying.

* * *

“I’m so proud of you, Rem! But, I-i’m just worried.”

Emile doubted as he nervously fussed with his nightshirt. Remy sat up and glance at the healer.

“Why are you worried?”

“It’s just…I’m a healer, Remy. I saw first-hand what wars do to people, some are still affected by what happened 16 years ago.”

Virgil pondered at this, the mention of their broken kingdom made him feel uncomfortable.

“I know.”

“Then why would you put yourself in that position?”

Virgil asked quietly, voicing Emile’s question. Remy opened his mouth but closed, knowing that whatever he was about to say won’t make them feel better so they all stayed silent, waiting for his response.

“I want to fight.”

This confused the other two; they knew Remy their entire lives so hearing him say this was odd. Remy was a laid-back kind of person. What changed?

“Why the sudden change of heart?”

Emile looked puzzled, Virgil stayed silent, unable to say anything. The thought of his friend wanting to fight was for some reason hurting him. He suddenly didn’t like the idea of him becoming an archmage avian.

“I’ve heard stories around the village, how people fought 16 years ago and protected their loved ones. How courageous they were!”

“Remmeil, I don’t know where you’re going with this-“

“The three of us lost our family in the war.”

Virgil’s heart raced, Emile’s mouth shut. They usually never talked about their lost family, Remy and Emile had the honour of remembering them while Virgil didn’t.

“I know you have Nonna Helena now, Virgil. I’m sorry for bringing this up-“

“Then why bother bringing it up?!”

Virgil shouted, hurt visible in his eyes. He stood up, letting his robe that was protecting him from the night’s cold wind drop to the ground.

Emile didn’t want Virgil to explode, he knows he’s angry, so was he but getting a panic attack would hurt his mental health so he stood up but was stopped by Remy who only looked at Virgil with sad eyes.

“Virgil, you have to understand-“

“ _No!_ Why would you do this?! Why go and fight in a war that doesn’t _exist?!_ The other archmages are _fine_ on their own! They’re- _they’re looking_ for the beast! Aren’t they?”

Virgil was slowly shrinking to the ground, his heart rate picking up, he could feel his anxiety rising. Emile gasped and ran to Virgil before he closed himself in a fetal position.

“A-aren’t we s-safe now? W-why d-do you have to j-join?”

Virgil sobbed as Emile comforted him, holding him in his arms. Virgil slowly felt calm in Emile’s arms, his healing energy slowly seeping through him.

Virgil was now breathing normally but was still shaking. He had tears silently flowing down his cheeks. Remy felt disappointed in himself for hurting Virgil like this.

“I’m sorry, we’re not safe.”

Remy apologized, for joining the fight and to his only family left. Remy walked to them and knelt down. He held Virgil’s and Emile’s hands. The empath’s grip was tight, he didn’t want to let go. The healer was soft and comforting, supportive yet the tightened grip he had suggested something else. He too didn’t want to let go.

“The both of you are all I have left. If I am unable to protect you both, who will?”

Virgil and Emile looked at Remy who was gazing down at the ground, suddenly finding the grass to be interesting. Emile understood now.

“You didn’t join to fight for everyone…you joined to fight for _us?_ ”

Remy nodded.

“I…before I met you guys, nobody seemed to care about my family. I thought I had people who I could depend on but they all turned their backs on me the moment we were all under attack. I couldn’t protect my family back then, I couldn’t ask for help…”

“Rem…you were just a kid, we all were.”

The avian sighed and looked away.

“I know.”

He turned back and locked eyes with Emile and Virgil.

“But now that I’m older, I can protect you guys if there were to be another war.”

“We _don’t know_ if there will be another war.”

“Then why are they recruiting more people?”

Virgil wanted to have an answer to his question, he wanted to justify his reasoning, he didn’t want him to become an apprentice, or an archmage avian to fight in the war if there were one. Helpless, he looked away as he received an answer he didn’t like.

He pondered for a moment.

Remy was right, why were they recruiting more people? Didn’t they say the war was over? Weren’t they safe inside the circle?

“The both of you are my family now…”

Remy rubbed the back of their hands affectionately, his voice wavered for a bit. He then took a deep, shaky breath

“I’ll do anything to protect both of you, _absolutely anything_.”

Emile smiled softly; taking his hand away from Remy’s and replaced it by caressing his winged friend’s face, in return he held his wrist.

“Remy…”

Emile sighed, before saying anything, he felt something wet seeping behind his palms, and he realized it was Remy’s tears. Startled, he took his other hand and held his other cheek as he wiped his tears away.

Virgil frowned; he instantly felt what Remy was feeling.

“I’ll do anything to protect you guys, I don’t want to lose the both of you.”

Wept Remy as he sobbed in Emile’s arms, his grip tightened around Virgil’s hands.

After Remy fell asleep, Virgil wanted to take away the negative energy he was feeling, but Emile stopped him before he had a chance to do it. The oldest of the three looked upset, he shook his head. Virgil just stayed silent; he rested his head towards the healer’s shoulder,

A depressing silence filled their late night as he and his only friends reclined on the grass behind Virgil’s hut, they were all sleeping on the grass, huddled together in a protective hold under the starry night sky.

* * *

“Are you okay, Virge?”

“Hm?”

Virgil shook his head, he had zoned out again.

“Oh y-yeah, I’m fine, it’s just…I was thinking about that night.”

Remy nodded in acknowledgement, knowing what Virgil meant.

“I meant what I said that night.”

“So did I.”

They both refused to look at each other as they instead stare at their feet dangling below them.

“You’re my best friend, Remy. I don’t want you to get hurt…”

Virgil sighed. There were no words to be said, they both knew their feelings on the subject on Remy’s soon recruitment to the highest ranking of an archmage avian. He had already begun his training after that night.

“And you’re my family, Virgil.”

Remy said with certainty, he looked up at the night sky.

_“Hey moon, please forget to fall down.”_

Virgil’s eyes widened in amusement as he glanced back at Remy who held his hand out. Virgil can’t help but chuckle. He took Remy’s hand and turned his head back at the night sky, staring at the moon. He just needs to trust Remy.

 _‘He’ll be okay.’_ Virgil convinced himself.

_“Hey moon, don’t you go down.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The titles of each chapter have meaning! And relates to the chapter in a significant way.


End file.
